


Гаррота

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Body Modification, Character Death, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Relationships: /Малик-Мио, Гаррота
Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592167
Comments: 2





	1. 1

« _Какие же вы все-таки уроды!  
Циничная бесчувственная шваль!  
Ведь вам не просто неживой природы,  
Вам и друг дружки ни черта не жаль!» _  
Чен Ким

Мир никогда уже не станет прежним. Тьма, поглотившая землю несколько сотен лет назад, навсегда оставила на ее поверхности след от своего тяжелого армейского сапога. В то время когда Земля, охваченная ядерными облаками, гибла в предсмертном крике, ужасом своим протыкая голубое некогда небо, человечество истерически смеялось, продолжая свой страшный «путь цветов» на окровавленную сцену. Это было последнее в человеческой истории Hana no miti, завершившееся тотальным падением черного занавеса, после которого не было аплодисментов и фанфар, а была выкалывающая глаза тишина.

Человечество… Собственными руками разрушило, стерло, сгноило не друг друга, нет — мир. Оно уничтожило мир.

Люди просто перестали «быть». В один прекрасный момент все те, кто не хотел войны, кто не думал, молчал или, наоборот, сражался, перестали «быть».

Это было время великой жатвы. Смерть омыла свою косу кровью не сотен тысяч и не миллионов, нет. ВСЕХ. Ядерные волны накрыли планету, оставив после себя лишь страшные отбитые на камнях и бетонных стенах черные силуэты некогда живых, а ныне превратившихся в прах особей.

Но и эти картины тотального уничтожения не войдут в анналы истории, не сохранятся до наших дней, исчезнув со временем. Это были души не уснувших, не упокоившихся,  
а людей, собственными глазами узревших четырех всадников Апокалипсиса — Ударную волну, Световую волну, Гамма-излучение и Электромагнитный импульс, пришедших мстить и очищать от скверны исковерканный людскими руками и философией мир.

Планета была растоптана пылающими подковами черных лошадей. Небо наполнилось смехом и ржанием, раскололось, вылилось кровавой кашей на визжащую на адовой сковороде Природу — изнасилованную, униженную, преданную своими же детьми, неблагодарными тварями, грызшими ее плоть своими молочными зубами, покуда не прорезались настоящие острые клыки, а руки не окрепли для оружия.

Вспышки стерли все живое, просто щелкнув пальцами, и просто подув, превратили города в руины, в тени призраков. Время, неизменно переворачивая свои песочные часы с пропитанным гамма-излучением песком, наблюдало за тем, как от оставшихся монументов Смерти, ее обезличенных памятников, откалывались куски плоти, обнажая уродливые кости некогда человеческих построек.

Насытившиеся Боги — пирующие Демоны — выплюнули последние обглоданные кости рода людского в некогда прекрасный мир, вытерев свои испачканные в жертвенной крови руки о желтые изъеденные ржавчиной пейзажи. Уродливая бусина, все еще носившая название Земля, оказалась нанизанной на чей-то засаленный шнурок с такими же, как сама, искусственно мумифицированными шарами, чьи внутренности так и не попали в канопы.

***

«Ад оказался пуст, а Рая не существовало изначально».

Высокие дюны уже давно перестали привлекать золотыми, как в сказках про волшебную арабскую ночь, песками. Сейчас по темно-оранжевым, словно изъеденным ржой, тоннам песка пробегали кроваво-красные реки из мелких песчинок, будто оплакивая былое. Песчаные барханы простирались теперь практически по всей оставшейся суше, перемежаясь с каменистыми ущельями и потрескавшейся, высушенной землей, подчеркивая ее постапокалиптический пейзаж.

Волны песка облизывали подножье высоких стен закрытых куполами последних городов, угрожая поглотить каждого, осмелившегося выйти за эти высокие барьеры. Желающих не находилось. Радиация давно пошла на спад, но внешний мир уже был ею изуродован. Солнце палило беспощадно, словно стремилось воспламенить землю и очистить в конце концов ее от заразы — первопричины ее медленного угасания — человечества.

Красная Луна на чернильном небе, словно кровавый глаз демона, щурилась в ночи, роняя свой ядовитый свет на умерщвленную пустошь. Пепельные смерчи, как и песчаные бури, были частым и неотъемлемым явлением этих проклятых богами и людьми земель. Они засыпали и обнажали обглоданные металлические скелеты городов прошлого, городов сгинувшего.

Самолеты, что совершали перелеты между городами, были обшиты специальным защитным материалом, а те картели, что вели дела с вольными племенами и выходили иногда за стены, облачались в специальные костюмы, способные выдержать уровень радиации и силу палящего солнца.

Честно говоря, было вообще непонятно, как можно выжить в этой радиационной пустыне, как там могла зародиться жизнь. Но факты — вещь упрямая. Территории, которые не были затронуты городами, занимались разрастающимися племенами «вольных». Эти племена не стремились за стены, в безопасность. Нет. Для них города были чудовищами — реальными, живыми, а не метафорическими. «Вольные» видели гной и разложение, стекающее по стенам, видели трупы вместо людей.

Города для них были клети. А пустыня — жизнью. Новой, острой, как лезвие, непохожей, безумной, дикой жизнью. В этой, другой, жизни были иные законы — не хуже и не лучше, просто другие, как и самосуть всего, что окружало новый вид человечества. Жестокий и опасный вид.


	2. 2

Jetta главы Корвуса, Малика Ламбера, стремительно теряла высоту. Альфа вскочил со своего места, цепляясь за что придется, и направился к кабине пилота. Его экипаж состоял из четырех человек. Два пилота непрерывно переключали орущие датчики, заставляя одни из них замолкнуть, а другие… а, черт уже с другими!

— Глава, у нас отказал второй двигатель. Переключаемся на ручное управление, совершаем экстренную посадку.

Малик стоял позади первого пилота, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в спинку высокого кресла, и наблюдал, как стремительно его Jetta разрезает серо-бурые облака, как трясет судно, как не затыкаются приборы, и как они неизбежно приближаются к земле. Альфа прекрасно понимал: это — конец. Пилоты не боги и даже не демоны, возможности человека все равно ограничены. Их минуты сочтены.

Оглушительный удар вспорол заспанную тишину утра. Jetta встретилась с выступающей из песчаных дюн скалой, металл покорежило, разорвало. Внутреннее убранство некогда комфортабельного салона было изуродовано: выбитые иллюминаторы, оторванные с мясом сидения, висящие змеями оголившиеся искрящие провода, мигающие на последнем издыхании датчики систем и сломанные люди, игрушками разбросанные по остаткам самолета. Черный дым поднимался от раскуроченной машины вверх, в наливающееся ярким солнцем утро.

Малик застонал и попытался пошевелиться, сбрасывая с себя нашпигованное кусками металла и стекла тело. Это был один из членов его экипажа, его охранник и помощник в одном лице. Альфа отдал последний долг своему главе, прикрыв собой даже в такой, заведомо проигрышной ситуации. Малик перевернулся на бок, уперев взгляд в пол и отмечая появляющиеся перед глазами красные капли — по лицу текла кровь. Альфа провел по лицу рукой — губа, бровь, нос, щека. Пальцы осторожно поползли к волосам: липко, значит, и голову он тоже раскроил. Оттолкнувшись от пола трясущимися руками, Малик предпринял попытку встать и тут же припал на левую ногу — боль прострелила насквозь.

— Умнгм, — альфа сцепил зубы, схватился за обломок непонятно чего и выровнялся, насколько ему позволяли травмы. Низ левой штанины был пропитан кровью. — Дерьмо…

Осторожно ступая, мужчина стал продвигаться к зияющей дыре в корпусе самолета, разломанного надвое. Тело болело от ушибов и царапин, солнце поднималось все выше, обещая ему неминуемую смерть.

До контуженого мозга стали долетать звуки работающих моторов — дерзкие, уверенные, громкие. Это было что-то новое, непохожее на звук тихих машин городов.

Вывалившись наружу, выдернув из поясной кобуры пистолет, альфа прищурился от ослепившего его солнца. Машинальным, отработанным движением Малик проверил наличие патронов и снял пистолет с предохранителя. Если на пир пожаловали «вольные», то ничего хорошего ему не светит.

Дышать становилось все труднее: вероятно, у него сломаны ребра, — а клубы поднятой пыли наконец рассеялись, являя перед ним приближающуюся стаю ревущих мотоциклов и тяжелых машин.

— Сука…хуже и быть не может, — мужчина несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь восстановить пропадающее зрение, голова тяжелела, воздух едва входил в легкие, а солнце уже формировало первые ожоги на открытых участках его белой кожи.

В нескольких метрах от него замерли «вольные» на своих больших машинах. Они действовали медленно и неторопливо, как хищники, знающие, что жертве не сбежать. Плавными текучими движениями одни слезали со своих мотоциклов, а другие глушили двигатели автофургонов. Они не говорили, не вынимали оружие, но в каждом движении на уровне инстинктов ощущалась угроза. Мужчины рассредотачивались, расставив немного руки в стороны, словно демонстрируя отсутствие оружия. Но Малик прекрасно понимал — его окружают.

Встреча эта была совсем не желанной, он бы предпочел быть уже мертвым, вместе с остальным экипажем, нежели встретиться вот так — в чистом поле, истекающим кровью перед хищниками. И пусть он лично никогда не участвовал во встречах с «вольными» племенами, кое-что ему все же рассказывали о нравах «диких людей».

Из коротких пересказов других альф Малик понял одно — живым на их территории лучше не оказываться.

— Не подходи! — крикнул он, спуская курок.

Пуля впилась в песок под ногами, предположительно, вожака. Тот даже не шелохнулся, продолжая взглядом прожигать в нем дыру.

Мужчина был мощный, крупный, как медведь, с костяной маской на лице… Малик не знал даже, из чего, но это точно когда-то был зверь. На мужчине помимо этого была добротная одежда из выделанной плотной кожи: штаны и куртка, украшенная пушистым мехом, костьми и металлическими пластинами, на ногах были высокие ботинки на заклепках до середины голенища. Большего Малик рассмотреть не сумел: его повело сильнее, перед глазами все завертелось, из руки выпал пистолет, и он рухнул рядом со своим оружием.

Вожак племени оказался рядом с упавшим телом первым и накрыл его перехваченной в броске накидкой. Другие члены стаи быстро исследовали разбившийся самолет на наличие интересующих их деталей, оружия, медикаментов и прочего, что бы пригодилось.

Альфы, как тараканы, лазили по обломкам, загружали что-то в машины, перекрикиваясь и не обращая внимания на вожака, что присел у стрелявшего в них парня, пристально его рассматривая.

— Гаррота, мы готовы, — окликнул его один из мужчин, подбегая. — Все загружено. Ждем команды.

Гаррота перевел взгляд на тело под ногами, все еще раздумывая. Он подцепил краем ботинка накидку, отбросил ее в сторону и, пройдясь в очередной раз взглядом по телу полудохлого парня, задержался на лице. На самом деле, сейчас от него зависело, умрет тот или нет. В пустыне, с повреждениями, парню не выжить, а в племени его откачают. Вот только… Надо ли все это Гаррота? Взгляд снова огладил ноги, плоский живот, красивую развитую грудь… «Будь оно все проклято» — эгоистичная мысль.

— Заверни, — коротко, властно.

Альфа тут же быстро спеленал окровавленного Малика, завернув его в плащ, чтобы солнце не калечило незащищенную кожу и, закинув на плечо, пошел следом за своим вожаком.

Мужчины оседлали мотоциклы, приветливо взревели моторы. Гаррота внимательно следил за тем, как пришельца из чужого мира закидывают в кузов тяжелого грузовика. Странная улыбка на мгновение растянула губы вожака, прежде чем оказаться скрытой плотным платком.

Альфа поднял руку вверх, привлекая внимание: взмах в воздухе — и колонна из нескольких машин и мотоциклов начала свое движение по песчаным барханам.


	3. 3

Гаррота вел свой небольшой отряд к их селению — стоянке, раскинувшейся посреди отравленных и безжизненных песков. Из пейзажа — лишь красная пустыня и голые острые скалы. Ах, да, и нефтяная вышка, вокруг которой и был разбит его анклав. Нефть, что уже не требовалась городам, использовалась рожденными за их пределами людьми.

Гаррота повернул голову немного влево, находя взглядом тот самый грузовик, что вез его… кхм, гостя. При этой мысли мужчина улыбнулся под маской. «Гость» — смешное слово. Но пока он будет называть его так.

Молодой мужчина, встретивший их с оружием, с залитым кровью лицом, в этой своей странной, типично городской одежде, был забавным, но отнюдь не смешным. Нет, в этом альфе — а то, что «гость» — альфа, Гаррота был в этом уверен, — чувствовалась сила и стать, характер, если угодно. Такие мужчине нравились. А его тело? Альфа прекрасно рассмотрел белую, несвойственную «вольным» кожу, разворот плеч, твердый пресс и узор мышц на руках. Интересный экземпляр, очень интересный.

Сapo di capi вынырнул из-за очередной дюны, и мужчины дружно заулюлюкали. Дом. Сотни огромных, тяжелых, обшитых металлическими пластинами и переделанных под нужды стаи грузовиков стояли таким образом, чтобы формировать круг, закрывая племя своими мощными боками-щитами от опасностей внешнего мира. Взгляд альфы потеплел. Сapo di capi было его детищем, которое он взращивал и приумножал вот уже двадцать лет, ровно столько лет назад он обнаружил эту нефтяную вышку, работающую, качающую нефть.

Двадцать лет. Долгое время вроде бы. Да разве же это срок для альфы? В диких ядовитых землях время течет по-другому, средний срок жизни у них больше, чем у городских жителей, примерно на семьдесят лет. Так что по меркам своих Гаррота был еще довольно молод — пятьдесят пять лет всего.

Оспаривать право сильнейшего с ним перестали давно. У мужчины была ярко выражена его звериная сущность, клыки не пропадали никогда, они были и точка. А феромон, расползающийся змеями по селению, позволял держать людей в стальном кулаке.

Это мир, где правит сильный, а слабый подчиняется. Это мир, где нельзя поворачиваться спиной даже к «друзьям», мир, в котором человеческая жизнь стоит меньше глотка воды. Этот мир принадлежал сильнейшим, как за высокими стенами городов, так и на бескрайних пустошах.

Альфа был горяч, нетерпелив, жесток, при этом ему хватало мудрости держать племя твердой рукой. Гаррота любили, боялись и уважали.

Омеги желали залезть в постель к Гаррота, понести от него ребенка, получить статус, признание. Да мало ли что еще. Главное — встать в один ряд с сильнейшим альфой, естественный отбор, дьявол его задери. Но альфа не задерживал возле себя омегу больше, чем на одну ночь, даже если эти ночи повторялись время от времени. Для мужчины все это не имело смысла. «Ты лишь один из многих» — регулярно повторял он, сжимая в ладонях оскорбленное лицо омеги, словно вбивая в мозг забытую сучкой истину, подразумевая, что ему нужен уникальный или не нужен никто.

Враждующие племена его ненавидели именно из-за силы, которую он не боялся использовать ни для казней, ни для устрашения. Головы последней выжившей из ума стаи, попытавшейся напасть на Сapo di capi, в данный момент украшали стальные штыри, плотно расставленные по периметру поселения.

Отряд альф влетел в открытый грузовиками проход, тяжелые огромные машины вновь сомкнули свои ряды, и выведенная краской на их боках надпись вновь стала читаемой: «Сapo di capi» — на каждом грузовике, на каждом мотоцикле, на кисти каждого члена племени.

Гаррота остановил мотоцикл у своего трейлера и кинул ключ зажигания подбежавшему парню, что ловко запрыгнул в седло и загнал железного устрашающего монстра в гараж.

Машины глушили моторы, альфы стаскивали добычу вниз, что-то унося в гаражи механикам, что-то на кухни омегам, на склады. Альфа, что говорил с Гаррота о Малике, спрыгнул перед вожаком на землю, заглядывая в лицо, подкуривающему альфе.

— Гаррота, к хилеру? — спокойно спросил мужчина, хлопнув по ноге висящего на плече Малика.

Огонек облизал край самокрученой сигареты, вожак глубоко затянулся, выдохнул дым носом и взглянул на своего верного друга и помощника Шира.

— Да.

Шир кивнул и быстро скрылся за углом тяжелой машины со своей ношей.

Гаррота провел его взглядом, отнимая сигарету ото рта. Его не было в поселении пять дней, следует зайти к механикам, встретиться с группой, что вернулась из Минакса, они должны были привезти оружие, лекарства и некоторые виды новых прочных тканей, проверить нефтяную вышку, и лишь потом у него будет время узнать, как его «гость».

***

Шир толкнул ногой металлическую дверь контейнера, в котором обитал хилер. Высокий широкоплечий крепкий бета, несильно уступающий альфам в габаритах, стянул повязку с лица и посмотрел на вошедшего.

— Шир, козлина! Опять без стука! Говорил, пристрелю в следующий раз? — в альфу в дверях уперлось дуло пистолета.

— В следующий раз пристрелишь. Хил, я не с пустыми руками, — мужчина вошел внутрь, игнорируя направленное на него оружие. — Посмотри, не сдох ли еще, — альфа сбросил с плеча завернутое в ткань тело на низкую кушетку.

Бета по имени Хил резко оживился, сунул мальцу, что сидел на стуле с порезанной рукой, моток клейкой ленты, буркнув что-то типа «Заклеишь сам», и подскочил к кушетке, осторожно разматывая пропитавшуюся кровью ткань.

— Что тут у нас? — тихо начал Хил, взглядом указывая на выход Ширу. Альфа закатил глаза, состроил недовольную гримасу, но послушно удалился. — Какие мы хорошенькие… Так-так-так… Молоденький совсем. Сколько же тебе, деточка?

Малик был без сознания и практически не дышал. Хилер поднес к его перемазанным кровью губам зеркальце, одновременно с этим отсчитывая удары сердца в шейной артерии.

— Слаб, но жив, — хмыкнул бета, разрезая ножом то, что некогда было дорогой одеждой. — Ай-ай-ай, какая нехорошая рана, — мужчина осматривал глубокий порез на голени и опухшую фиолетовую лодыжку.  
Кровь продолжала течь, слабо, но уверенно. Лекарь ощупал торс, отмечая несколько сломанных ребер и гематом. Волосы слиплись от крови, сломанный нос уже не будет иметь прежней красоты, а разорванная бровь будет красоваться длинным шрамом едва ли не до века. Бета работал быстро, понимая, что раз парня доставили ему, а не на кухню, значит, Гаррота хочет видеть его живым, а не в супе. А сердить вожака ой как не хотелось.

Хил ухмыльнулся себе под нос и крикнул:

— Арго! Тащи сюда теплую воду и ящик номер 7! Предстоит много работы!

Арго, молодой омега, даже скорее юный по количеству прожитых лет, был учеником хилера и делал в этом ремесле немалые успехи. Парень вытащил деревянный ящик с цифрой 7, раскрыл крышку и пододвинул к лекарю. Быстро притащив таз теплой воды и тряпки, рухнул на колени возле кушетки, да так и замер с мокрой тряпкой в руке, занесенной над телом пациента.

— Чего застыл? — оплеуха. — Отмывай кровь, пока наш парень дух не испустил, штопать надо!

Арго нежными, осторожными движениями стал отмывать засохшую кровь с лица Малика, разглядывая украдкой первого увиденного жителя города.

Хил ловко набрал два шприца препаратов, вкалывая пациенту один за другим антибиотик и препарат, призванный остановить внутреннее кровотечение, если таковое имеется. Использованные шприцы хилер выкинул в пластиковую урну, распаковывая шовный материал.

Арго уже отмыл от крови лицо парня и как раз готовил капельницу. Это в городе медицинские регенерирующие капсулы, а за стенами лекари научились использовать забытые технологии и старые-новые знания.

— Вколи ему В17, — кратко.

Арго неуловимым движением вогнал иглу от шприца в плечо.

Хил быстро стягивал края раны на правой брови. Помещение провоняло антисептиком и кровью, но привыкшие к таким запахам лекари продолжали работать с повреждениями Малика.

— Арго, ожоги, — не снимая самодельный бинокуляр, указал на правую руку и плечо пациента бета. Омега кивнул. — Арго, жгут на голень… Арго, срежь волосы на затылке… Еще инъекцию РТ4, — методично отдавались команды помощнику. — Арго, блокатор! Пульс 200… Вот же ж черт! Остановка!.. Массаж сердца, этот кретин решил подохнуть! — голос беты отбивался от металлических стен, наполняя тишину отсутствующих визжащих приборов смыслом.

Хил сидел и курил самокрутку на пороге своего трейлера, что был и домом, и госпиталем одновременно. Красное солнце уже наполовину скатилось за горизонт, небо размыли его розовые лучи, сплетенные с перистыми облаками, высоко в небе парили, раскинув свои огромные крылья грифы, оглашая опускающуюся на равнину тишину своим криком.

Арго присел рядом с мужчиной, подобрал маленький камешек и кинул вперед.

— Это и правда альфа? — наконец спросил парень.

— Угу, — бета затянулся, не поворачивая головы.

— Такой маленький. Это ребенок?

— Нет. Он взрослый. Люди в городах ниже нас ростом. Он типичный альфа для городских стен. Как он?

— Дышит. Так сразу и не скажешь, но, похоже, он сильный. Капельницу я поменял, лихорадка спала, вторую дозу антибиотика вколол.

— Молодец. Будет с тебя толк, Арго, будет. Иди домой. На сегодня все.

— Я еще посижу с тобой немного.

— Гаррота ждешь? Зря тратишь время, Арго.

Омега немного стушевался, но не ушел.

Гаррота показался из-за угла очередного контейнера, когда солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, а на небе зажглись звезды, только вот их-то как раз видно и не было. Эти яркие светлячки стали такими же далекими для планеты, как и ее некогда нормальная экосистема. Оранжевый огонек самокрутки в абсолютной, глухой темноте ночи медленно приближался к Хилу, накинувшему на плечи толстую куртку из выделанной кожи местного зверья. Несмотря на катастрофически жаркие дни, ночи были холодными, пробирающими до костей. Вожак остановился у входа, хилер встал и кивнул головой, предлагая следовать за ним.

В приглушенном свете включившейся лампы альфа и лекарь его племени рассматривали бледного парня на узкой низкой кушетке. Голова Малика была обмотана плотными полосами бинтов, бровь зашита, на носу белела повязка, ожоги на предплечье и плече прикрыты салфетками с какой-то мазью, на левой голени свежая стянутая нитками рана и пластиковый каркас, плотно фиксирующий лодыжку.

— Как он?

— На данный момент стабильно, — коротко ответил Хил. — Тебя интересует что-то конкретное?

— Когда он придет в себя?

— Не могу сказать наверняка, но думаю, день-два и мы узнаем, какого цвета у этого альфенка глаза, — попытался пошутить хилер.

— Серые, — машинально ответил Гаррота, внимательно рассматривая парня, его медленно, но регулярно вздымающуюся грудную клетку.

Бета застыл на месте, пораженный. «Серые? Это точно Гаррота сказал?» Хил даже незаметно оглянулся, не поверив. Ему всегда казалось, что их вожак из камня и железа, а вместо сердца у него песочные часы, наполненные песчаной рекой, такой же красной, как и волосы Гаррота. Эти часы с каждым своим оборотом лишь отмеряют еще один прожитый год и больше ничего. Сухие, покрытые ржавчиной, но работающие часы выменянные у потрескавшейся вечности. «Серые». Мужчина постарался сделать лицо проще, словно то, что сейчас было сказано, ему послышалось.

— Дашь мне знак, когда он очнется.

Бета кивнул, а вожак вышел, растворившись в, заглядывающей в проем двери темноте.

***

Гаррота вошел в свой переоборудованный под жилище металлический контейнер, скинул тяжелый теплый плащ, маску, расшнуровал высокие ботинки, оставив их валяться у входа. Металлическая обтертая местами раковина умывальника стояла в углу, там же было и небольшое зеркало.

Альфа устало потянулся, вымыл руки, лицо, тщательно отмывая въевшуюся в кожу пыль нескольких дней, и взглянул на свое отражение в начищенном до блеска прямоугольнике.

Выбритые наголо виски были покрыты замысловатыми татуировками, а оставшиеся длинные с красным оттенком волосы были стянуты в тугую косу. Такая же темно-красная борода длиной в мужскую ладонь была стянута кольцом посередине. Кровавый цвет удивительно подходил как ему, Гаррота, зверю диких степей, что с жадностью пил цвет жизни своих врагов, так и окрашенной в такие же цвета пустыне, таким же рыдающим красными ручьями скалам. Мужчина выглядел пугающе с такой бородой, словно только что оторвался от своей жертвенной чаши. Холод и жар радиационной пустыни отражался в желтых с вертикальным зрачком глазах альфы.

Гаррота приподнял правый уголок губы, явив длинный клык. Его клыки не пропадали, как у остальных, чтобы проявиться во время случки с омегой, нет. Его клыкастая пасть в самой своей нежной улыбке заставляла трястись поджилки у альф, что уж говорить о других, более слабых особях погибающего мира. В проколотых ушах были разномастные серьги, металлические клыки и небольшие подвесы. Рассматривая свое изображение, альфа оскалился, низко зарычал, а потом провел по своей бороде рукой. На мощной, расписанной фигурным шрамированием в виде крупной чешуи, груди висели костяные и металлические подвески, спина была украшена цветной татуировкой большого дракона, сошедшего со средневековых гравюр, что держал в своей когтистой лапе черную жемчужину. Чешуя дракона была такая же, как и на груди альфы, выложенная шрамированием и создававшая впечатление объемного и подвижного наколотого на тело существа.

На правой кисти был самодельный браслет, сделанный еще когда Гаррота был мальчиком, стремящимся выжить в опасном и жестоком мире тяжелых машин, радиоактивного пепла и изменившихся людей и животных.

Браслет был с секретом, о котором узнавали в самый неподходящий момент те, кто осмеливался угрожать и нападать на Гаррота.

Посередине толстой широкой полосы выделанной кожи пустынного ящера крепился металлический плоский цилиндр, как от циферблата часов, нынче служивший компасом, внутри которого прятался механизм со стальной струной, найденной на одном из кладбищ мертвых городов. По желанию владельца первое кольцо снималось с компаса и выдергивало струну, жаждущую приласкать свою жертву.

Эта незамысловатая штука стала любимым оружием юного Гаррота в ближнем бою, когда тебе удавалось подобраться к противнику вплотную. Гаррота полюбил свою удавку еще до того, как осознал силу своего феромона. А затем все равно оставался ей верен, неоднократно убивая собственноручно, отрывая стальной нитью головы. Браслет никогда не снимался с руки. Никогда.

Мужчина упал на низкую кушетку и подложил руки под голову. Взгляд уперся в потолок коробки, что называлась «домом». Мысли вернулись к сегодняшнему незапланированному происшествию — падению небольшого частного самолета.

Гаррота уже видел такие, знал, в чем отличия. Мальчишка, чье имя ему пока еще неизвестно, был из «верхов» Минакса, ближайшего к ним города. Но не это волновало альфу. А взгляд, которым его наградили, пуля, которую в него выпустили. Гаррота ее подобрал-таки, забрал себе, чтобы повесить на шею. Улыбка растянула губы альфы, складывая жесткие черты в нечто подобное довольствию.

Мужчина вынул пулю из кармана своих перемазанных в пыли брюк, вытянул руку перед собой, рассматривая свое сокровище, а затем поднес ее к носу и сделал глубокий вдох, принюхиваясь. Он определенно повесит ее себе на шею, как символ такой необычной встречи.

Парень был альфой, пусть и выглядел по меркам крупногабаритных «вольных» как омега. Альфа. С необычным запахом того, что было незнакомо Гаррота. Он пытался перебрать в ассоциативных отделах памяти подходящие варианты и не находил. Этот странный, тревожащий его воображение запах настойчиво стучался в мозг, прописываясь там, по-видимому, надолго.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза, зажав пулю между красивой формы губами. Серые, как пепел сожженного прошлого, глаза молодого альфы смотрели прямо на него. Смотрели вызывающе, с раздражением, возможно даже со злостью. Мужчина дернул левым уголком губ вверх. Ему понравились эти глаза, такого цвета не было среди его свободного от эманаций разложения городов народа.

Гаррота опустил руку на свой стальной живот, потом спустился ниже, к широкому поясу с тяжелой пряжкой, пальцы расслабили ремень, приспустили их вместе с бельем и скользнули ниже, обхватывая полувставший член. Альфа вспоминал, какой светлой была кожа раненого, как удивительно красиво на светлой коже смотрелись красные потеки крови. Он помнил твердый живот с красиво прочерченным узором мышц, черные, ниже плеч, волосы, испачканные в крови. Интересно, а как бы смотрелись черные волосы парня, смешанные с его красными прядями? Альфа задвигал рукой быстрее, едва слышно простонав, огладил головку, коснулся крупной черной стальной бусины пирсинга аккурат под головкой. Перед закрытыми веками Гаррота стояла чернильная ночь с полной красной Луной — как он и привезенный из пустыни мальчишка. Красное на черном, как песок на скале, как кровь на обугленной плоти, как он на молодом альфе. Мужчина сдавил в ладони пульсирующий член и кончил. Да. Именно этого хотел Гаррота — оказаться сверху на парне, видеть его серые глаза, вдыхать его необычный запах, наматывать на кулак черные волосы, гладить светлую, подверженную солнечному облучению кожу.

Альфа вынул пулю изо рта и, резко встав, отправился в свою мастерскую — такие углы были у каждого альфы в доме — где принялся приделывать пулю на свою цепь.


	4. 4

Хилер позвал Гаррота спустя три дня, прислав за ним Арго. Омега трепался всю короткую дорогу к госпиталю, а вожак даже не вслушивался, уверенно отмеряя шагами расстояние.

Арго замер у жилища Хила, остановленный взглядом наставника, и недовольно поджал губы, но войти все же не осмелился.

Гаррота взглянул на Хила и прошел в указанном направлении. «Гость» все так же лежал на кушетке, прикрывая рукой глаза.

— Я оставлю тебя, — бета взглянул на рассматривающего парня вожака. Тот коротко кивнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил альфа свободных земель.

Малик молчал, даже руку с лица не убрал.

Гаррота присел рядом с узкой кушеткой пациента и вцепился пальцами в мужскую кисть, с легкостью отводя руку от лица. Терпение не было добродетелью вожака стаи, как и мягкосердечность. Суровая реальность современности отучает от многих плохих привычек, включая мягкость характера в любом ее проявлении.

Малик скривился от боли в зажатой в стальных тисках кисти. Взгляд серых глаз полыхнул ненавистью. Гаррота же с жадностью его впитал, еле заметно улыбнувшись.

— Имя, детка, — требовательней повторил он, перехватывая занесенный для удара кулак парня и сдавливая его едва ли не до хруста. Ладонь мужчины была вдвое больше кулака Малика, притом что сам Малик был стандартным представителем альф городов.

Малик сжал зубы. Ситуация — дерьмо, откровенно говоря, но врожденное ослиное упрямство не позволяло уступить.

— Пошел ты, — выплюнул он, дернувшись в захвате.

— Упрямый, — констатация факта. — Мне нравится, — губы растянулись в зверином оскале.

Малик вздрогнул, страх незаметно опутал собой позвоночник.

— Давай я буду радушным хозяином и кое-что проясню. Ты мертв. Для своего города мертв. Для всех, кого ты знал — мертв. Тебя не существует.

— Я — король Минакса! — выпалил Малик.

— Был королем, — спокойно, скучающим тоном. — А сейчас ты труп. У тебя ничего больше нет.

— Я — это Минакс! — зарычал парень.

— Ты был Минаксом. Нынче ты — раб. Ты — ничто. Тебя больше не существует. Ты — Мио.

— Я — Малик Ламбер! Я — глава Корвуса!

Губы Гаррота растянулись в издевательской ухмылке. «Корвус, значит. Как мило».

— Малика больше нет, детка. Глава Корвуса сгинул в песках, а дикое зверье завершило дело. От тебя даже косточек не осталось. Ты не существуешь, — страшным голосом проговорил альфа, приближая свое лицо вплотную к парню. — Ты — Мио, раб Гаррота.

— Помоги вернуться в город, — взяв себя в руки, четко стал говорить Малик, глядя в глаза мужчины. — Я отблагодарю. Я умею быть благодарным, Гаррота. Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, только доставь меня в город.

Альфа улыбнулся еще шире, обнажая клыки.

— Мне ничего не надо, Мио, — широко раскрытые глаза светились неподдельным азартом, рассматривая парня перед собой. — Мне ничего не надо… — вкрадчивый шепот.

Малик зарычал, ярость и страх рисовали кистями уродливые рисунки песчаных барханов на обглоданных костях планеты, на его, Малика, костях.

— …Мио, — дыхание обдало губы парня.

Гаррота склонил голову набок, рассматривая красивые губы с маленьким свежим шрамом у левого края. Регенерация у городских жителей была на хорошем уровне, отметил вожак. Шрам на брови «гостя» был еще не очень красивым, заметным, но заживающим, штопаная рана на скуле уже почти затянулась, сломанный нос мог похвастаться сходящими гематомами, голова еще была забинтована, но Хил заверил, что рана заживает хорошо.

Пластиковый гипс, какие они покупают у городов и находят в упавших самолетах, на ноге и некрасивый свежий шрам на голени, ожоги на руке тоже уже взялись молодой кожей — но все это не портило образ парня в глазах Гаррота. Это были наброски углем на холсте, от которых скоро практически не останется воспоминания. Это огорчало, ведь такое красивое полотно не может оставаться без узоров надолго.

Гаррота мечтательно оскалился. Зверь внутри него хотел парня себе, хотел его под собой, хотел его в крови и слезах. О да, непременно в слезах. «Альфы не плачут» — чушь, — фыркнул Гаррота. Он сделает так, что этот альфа заплачет. Непременно заплачет.

— НЕТ!

Гаррота продолжал удерживать руки Малика и резко ударил его в лицо. Парень моргнул, осознавая, что руки свободны, но в следующую секунду охнул: тяжелый металлический ошейник защелкнулся спереди сплошным широким кольцом.

— Я не твоя вещь! — прорычал Малик, цепляясь пальцами за гладкий кусок  
металла.

— Моя. Как и все в Capo di capi, — глаза альфы вспыхнули желтым жадным пламенем. «Мое», — мужчина вцепился в губы парня укусом-поцелуем.

Малик не ожидал, растерялся на мгновение, а затем дернулся, извернулся, попытался укусить в ответ, за что тут же схлопотал лбом по переносице. Боль впилась иглой прямо в мозг, послышался хруст, из носа показалась полоса свежей ароматной крови. Малик несколько раз моргнул, восстанавливая картинку перед глазами.

Покрывало отлетело в сторону. Гаррота обвел взглядом голое тело парня. «Красивое», даже несмотря на наличие гематом. В плотных холщовых штанах альфы разом потяжелело. Он жадно вдохнул незнакомый ему запах, и в желтых глазах самца показались вертикальные узкие зрачки. Малик вздрогнул, попытался принюхаться, но в носу отвратительно хлюпнуло, и он сплюнул на пол кровь. Он не мог вдохнуть исходящий от альфы аромат похоти, разбитый нос отказал ему в этом удовольствии, но мог прочувствовать каждой клеткой своего тела: запах буквально въедался в кожу, облизывая его лицо. В душе что-то задрожало, задергалось под натиском понимания сложившейся ситуации.

Его не убьют, нет. Его растерзают, как…как дичь: пропеченную перепелку, олененка на вертеле при помощи столовых приборов и зубов. По спине пробежал предательский холодок. Лучше бы он сдох со всеми в самолете, лучше бы он сдох по пути в этот забытый богами клочок искусственной цивилизации посреди бескрайней пустыни.

Малик саданул альфу коленом в грудь, уперся ногой в пластиковом гипсе в пах, отмечая вставшее альфье достоинство, и что было силы толкнул. Гаррота зарычал, подаваясь немного вперед и хватаясь за лодыжку, что совсем не была изящной. Он не ожидал от парня такой прыти, но пепельный буран в серых глазах напротив распалял мужское естество охотника все больше, требуя загнать и подчинить добычу, распять на кресте собственного эго.

Малик пнул его ногой в лицо, по крайней мере, попытался, альфа успел избежать прямого удара, но нога прошлась по скуле, куском пластика расцарапав кожу. Гаррота оскалился, раззадоренный борьбой: желание трахнуть это сопротивляющееся тело стало навязчивым и беспощадным. Малик успел скатится на пол, прямо под ноги самцу.

— Отцепись от меня, тварь! — отчаянная попытка уползти, пинки ногами по хватающим за ноги рукам, и мерзкий царапающий слух смех альфы.

Малик подтягивал себя на локтях вперед, пытался подтягивать, чувствуя, как большие ладони, раза в два крупнее его собственных, спокойно обхватывают его лодыжки, тянут на себя, а он, впиваясь обломанными ногтями в металлический гладкий пол контейнера, наверное, впервые в жизни боится. Кровь из поломанного носа украсила губы, подбородок, оставила признаки совершаемого насилия на полу. Крупные ладони медленно поднимались вверх по ногам, вселяя уже не просто страх, но ужас — ужас быть изнасилованным. В раскрытых широко глазах пленника плескалось серыми водами Стикса осознание — ему никто не поможет.

Гаррота пресек попытку Малика ударить его и врезал от души по затылку. Парень рухнул лицом вниз, отключившись. Альфа раздвинул ноги новоиспеченному рабу и приставил к девственной дырке свой член, легкое нетерпение покалывало кончики пальцев, что сжимали светлые, непривычные для пустошей, бедра.

Гаррота уже успел рассмотреть член парня, красивый, с узлом, типичный альфа, только вот габариты горожан и «вольных» разительно отличались, и отличие это было не в пользу городских жителей. Вожак прекрасно понимал, что этому хрупкому телу будет больно — постоянно и регулярно, если Гаррота понравится. Это тело не создано ни для жизни в ядерной пустыне предков, ни для того, чтобы в него входили подобные Гаррота.

Самец надавил, мышцы не поддались, а бессознательный Малик издал какой-то неопределенный звук. Хмыкнув, альфа провел ладонью по длине члена, понимая, что терпеть до следующего раза не будет и не хочет. Он перехватил бедра парня и резко втолкнул себя в его анус. Головка, преодолев сопротивление, проскользнула, а Малик закричал как раненый, дернувшись всем телом, вырванный болью из-за грани небытия. Он выкинул вперед руки и беспорядочно завозил ими впереди, силясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, из округлившихся до состояния полной Луны глаз брызнули слезы, в мозг вошла раскаленная игла, оповестившая нервные окончания о невыносимой боли, расколов черепную коробку надвое. Гаррота низко зарычал, облизал приоткрытые в стоне удовольствия сухие губы. Тугие, неразработанные мышцы ануса буквально ломали его член, из глаз альфы сыпались звезды — вестники запредельного удовольствия.

Расфокусированный взгляд остановился на распростертом под альфой мечущемся теле, по лицу расползлась сумасшедшая улыбка: его пустынный дракон нашел свою черную жемчужину.

Он толкнулся бедрами, но член не проходил дальше, тогда Гаррота сжал в руках бедра Малика и дернул его на себя. Бывший глава Корвуса даже не закричал — взвыл, оповестив весь Capo di capi о совершаемом над ним насилии. Вожак засмеялся, возбужденно выдохнул, оскалился, продолжая натягивать на себя задницу парня.

Малик метался под ним и кричал, стонал, а когда Гаррота все-таки вошел полностью в истекающий кровью анус, заскулил. Последние силы уходили на то, чтобы сохранять себя в сознании, ведь тело уже сдалось, застряв, даже не члене, нет, на вертеле самца, что быстро и резко двигался, лишая парня возможности дышать. «Убью! Убью! Убью!» — пулеметной очередью в разодранном чудовищем сознании. «Убью!» — в изломанных до крови ногтях, «убью!» — кровью на стене. Малик хватался за эту мысль, как смертник, засыпаемый сырой землей заживо, обреченный, но не перестающий барахтаться.

Окаменевшее, еще не оправившееся от травм тело со стеклянным искусственным взглядом принимало уготованную участь. Изо рта парня стекала слюна вперемешку с кровью, а над ним большое чудовище звенело металлическими сочленениями своей одежды и костями, нанизанными на плотный шнур, дышало утробно и тяжело, терзая присвоенную плоть.

Гаррота вцепился пятерней в черные пахнущие грозой волосы, потянул, выгнув Малика дугой, уткнулся носом в перетянутые бинтами пряди, вдохнул и, вздрогнув всем телом, кончил. Он замер так на несколько долгих секунд, испытывая самый сокрушительный оргазм за всю свою жизнь, а затем поцеловал своего нового раба в скулу, словно благодаря, проявляя нежность. Не увидев отклика, он заглянул в лицо — бледное, с перемазанным кровью носом и ртом, с искусанными губами, со следами мокрых дорожек и закрытыми глазами. Он разжал пальцы, и Малик кулем свалился ему под ноги, согнувшись в пояснице, так как все еще был нанизан на альфий член. Внезапно тело под ногами дернулось, из горла вырвался задушенный хрип, а Гаррота вновь пронзило острым оргазмом, он ощутил, как сперма опять выплескивается внутрь. «Черт. Узел». Он оказался настолько впечатлен спонтанным сексом, что не вспомнил о самом главном.

Гаррота приоткрыл рот, громко выдыхая, задрожал и упал на белое, как…он даже не знал, с чем сравнить, тело, прижавшись. «Белое, как что?» Ожидая, пока спадет узел, он чувствовал вытекающую из порванного ануса Малика тонкими струйками кровь и сперму, дрожь его тела и думал о том, ЧТО в его мире, среди ржавых, изъеденных радиацией и временем арматур, раскрошенных бетонных коробок прошлого, ревущих моторов, красных песков, грязных, выгоревших на солнце тряпок, кожи и металла, рыжего, испачканного пылью неба, может быть настолько же белым, как эта кожа?

Когда Гаррота отодвинул плотную резиновую штору, что заменяла входную дверь, и вышел на улицу, на нем скрестились десятки глаз. Альфы, беты и омеги внимательно смотрели на своего вожака: кто-то с вопросом, кто-то с пониманием, — но все они ждали.

Он обвел взглядом присутствующих, расправил плечи и устремил на собравшихся хищный взгляд.

— Мальчишка — мой. Его зовут Мио.

— Мы не будем его есть?  
— Или менять в городе? — послышалось из толпы.

Гаррота слегка повернул голову ко входу в условный госпиталь. Там, за закрытой шторой осталось лежать растерзанное им тело, и задумчиво взглянул в глаза Хилу, делая еле заметный жест головой себе за спину. Хил просочился внутрь своей вотчины, а он растянул губы в доброжелательной улыбке, ну она должна была показаться такой. Омеги, имевшие на самца виды, раздраженно поджали губы: от вожака воняло сексом так, что у многих альф зрачки сузились, раздразненные феромоном. Эти сучки быстро сделали выводы, на кой черт Гаррота этот пленник.

— Нет. Мио — мой раб, моя собственность, это понятно? — значение слов предельно четко описало положение мальчишки, кроме того, его слова не оспаривали. Жить хотелось многим.

Племя нестройно закивало.

— Отлично, — он развернулся и вошел обратно в дом.

Хил хлопотал над распростертым на полу Маликом-Мио, пока не заметил вожака.

— Принеси ящик номер два.

Гаррота скрылся за металлической дверью, чтобы вернуться через минуту с небольшим металлическим ящиком с цифрой два. Лекарь кивнул, бросив на вожака осторожный взгляд.

— Говори, — сказал альфа, прислоняясь к стене и наблюдая за его действиями.

— Гаррота, парня жаль, — тихо говорил Хил, стирая кровь с лица и накладывая повязку. — Он еще от травм не оправился, а ты из него только что душу вынул. Когда он закричал, я едва внутрь не вломился, — он поднял на альфу глаза. — Все племя слышало, как ты его трахал.

Вождь улыбнулся, но Хила внутри передернуло от этого зрелища.

— Пусть знают. Мио. Мой.

Хил раздвинул ноги пленнику, вытянул губы в линию и принялся аккуратно оттирать засохшую кровь, осматривая разрывы. Ловко продев в изогнутую иглу тонкую нить, он нанес обеззараживающее и обезболивающее средство, отметив недовольно, что осталось в банке не так много, и бросил взгляд на вожака.

— Будешь смотреть?

— Проблемы? — выгнутая бровь.

— Никаких, — бета аккуратно поддел края надорванного ануса острием иглы, принимаясь за дело.

Гаррота подпирал стену, сложив руки на груди, и рассматривал своего пленника. Альфа испытывал странное чувство сытости, завершенности, такое редко бывало с омегами, не говоря уже о бетах или альфах, с которыми он баловался не так часто. Странно, но один раз не утолил интерес, мужчина прикрыл глаза, вспоминая свои ощущения. Гаррота был прав — кричать этот альфенок будет регулярно. Странная улыбка растянула его губы, а когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что на него смотрит Хил.

— Я закончил.

— Хорошо, — Гаррота подошел к кушетке, завернул в простыню измученное тело и подхватил парня на руки. Наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд беты, альфа пояснил: — Завтра зайдешь, проверишь его.

Хил кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как вожак уходит с пленником на руках.

— Замучает ведь, — раздалось в пустоте металлического контейнера, что служил ему домом.


	5. 5

Гаррота принес раба к себе в дом и огляделся. Он привык жить один, у него не было предусмотрено ровным счетом никаких удобств для еще одного человека, хотя о каких удобствах может идти речь, когда мир давно перестал быть удобным и комфортным.

В его, только в его доме и у Хила в медблоке было подобие умывальника. Водонапорная вышка стояла тут же, в Capo di capi, недалеко от нефтяной. Большая цистерна была поднята на четыре металлические ноги, под которыми были оборудованы две душевые кабинки. На две сотни душ это все равно что капля в море, но вот оттуда как раз ни капли брать было нельзя.

Та мутно-рыжая жижа, что сейчас именовалась океаном, давно уже пожирала сушу своими токсичными языками. Нет, водное пространство оказалось закрыто для людей, пусть и изменившихся. Воду качали из недр, находили подземные источники, родники в скалах изъеденной рытвинами пустоши строили вокруг находок селения.

Capo di capi считалось большим селением, в котором обитало их племя числом в две сотни, из которых омег наберется душ шестьдесят. Обычно племя насчитывало сотню душ или меньше, кланы расползались по клочку суши, перебирались на острова, и даже приблизительно было трудно сосчитать, сколько их таких, увечных, мутировавших, карабкающихся по скале жизни наверх из зыбких песков времени с улыбкой из каленой стали. Племена исчезали сами, вымирая, или истреблялись более сильными, дерзкими или просто более удачливыми.

Гаррота знал на своей территории лишь два клана, помимо собственного. Два небольших клана. Один из них, правда, стал несколько его беспокоить, стараясь отщипнуть кусочек чужой добычи. Мародеров Гаррота не любил, поэтому территории свои обеспечил патрулями. Возможно, вскоре ему придется прижать к ногтю зарвавшихся диких и объяснить наглядно смысл своего имени.

Скинув с койки покрывало на пол, он опустил на него свою ношу. Вот тут будет отныне его место — у ног Гаррота, у его кровати.

Он прошелся по помещению, оглядываясь и примериваясь. Нужно продумать крепежи под цепи, длину этих самих цепей и одежду. Мио нельзя выходить на улицу голым — верхняя губа нервно дернулась, а взгляд нашел белую кожу. Нет, нельзя, он не приспособлен под реальный климат снаружи и никогда не будет. Солнце и так обожгло его своими прикосновениями — взгляд мазнул по повязкам на руке. Они, вольные, не испытывали неудобств на солнце, а вот нежные цветы городов — альфа хмыкнул — гибли под палящими лучами обозленного светила. Гаррота не хотел портить этот удивительный цвет кожи некрасивыми несводимыми ожогами. Нет. Эту белую кожу он сохранит для себя, для своих пальцев и печатей.

Скинув свою тяжелую куртку и меха, он расшнуровал ботинки из грубой кожи и опустился на узкую кушетку. Он только что кончил, даже связал себя узлом, но отчего то желание томительно скручивалось в животе, беспокоя.

Откинувшись на спину, мужчина прикрыл глаза, вспоминая мягкую кожу под своими грубыми пальцами, странный, незнакомый ему запах, словно он дышит чистым воздухом, а не этой ржавой пылью, красивую крепкую небольшую задницу, разворот плеч, изгиб спины, лопатку. Рука альфы расшнуровала штаны, вынула уже готовый, истекающий смазкой член и огладила собственную горячую плоть. Да, лопатку. Красивое крыло, на котором Гаррота поставит свое клеймо.

— Мммм, — ладонь задержалась под головкой, сжавшись чуть сильнее, он был уже близко.

Клеймо. Именно. Он покроет лопатку Мио чешуей. Такой же, как у него, чешуей. Гаррота тихо зарычал, рука задвигалась по стволу быстрее. Он будет вылизывать каждую чешуйку на этой удивительно белой коже…

— Ммммм…

Зароется носом в черные, как глаза комодского варана, волосы, укусит проколотое ухо… Да, проколотое… Он сделает для него самую красивую серьгу.

Гаррота стиснул зубы, рвано выдохнул и, дернувшись всем телом, кончил, собрав сперму в ладонь. Он поднес руку к лицу, принюхался. Он знал свой запах: он пах пустынной вербеной, чьи лиловые цветы иногда после сезона дождей все же пробивались на мертвых землях, окрашивая всегда однообразный пейзаж в диковинные, не принадлежащие реальности цвета. Опустив руку вниз, он нащупал голову пленника и запустил в темные пряди испачканную семенем ладонь, вытирая. Гаррота сонно перебирал короткие прядки, убаюкиваясь удовольствием и фантазиями.

***

Малик проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. И не потому что захотел — просто перестало действовать обезболивающее. У парня ушло несколько долгих минут на осознание того, где он и что с ним, а потом в глаза пылью посыпалась реальность.

Он аккуратно выполз из-под большой ладони, что висела перед его лицом, касаясь кончика носа. И привстал на четвереньки, закусив губу от прострелившей поясницу боли. Ноги дрожали, как и руки, подкашиваясь от вонзившейся ржавым гвоздем в память картины насилия.

Малик заскрежетал зубами, пытаясь разогнуть свое тело. Вышло с пятой попытки. Его качнуло так, что он едва не свалился на спящего на кушетке мужчину, успев вцепиться онемевшими пальцами в край какого-то металлического стола.

Он не тратил время на разглядывание обители, нужно было скорее уносить ноги, и это казалось в данный момент не просто правильной, а жизненно важной задачей. Все естество Малика шептало ему выбираться из капкана, в который он угодил, выбираться, пока не стало поздно. Минакс. Ему нужно добраться до Минакса. Там у него есть все — имя, влияние, сила. Сила, черти ее задери!

Парень выглянул в небольшое вырезанное в куске металла окно с мутным стеклом. На улице все еще стояла ночь, ну, или скоро рассвет — Малик не имел представления. Одно было очевидно: уходить нужно сейчас, затемно. Он схватил с крюка длинный тяжелый плащ вождя, подхватив полы и запахнувшись, стараясь убрать лишнюю длину.

Каждый шаг отдавался болью в пояснице, заднице и ногах, но он упрямо шел вперед, выныривая в лоно темной улицы этого поселения. Пластиковый гипс на лодыжке немного мешал, дополнительно фиксируя пятку, затрудняя передвижения, но альфа быстро приноровился к этой детали, поняв, что с дискомфортом он готов мириться. На улице было тихо, несколько раз он натыкался на дежуривших альф, но обходил их, уверенно сокращая расстояние до границы селения.

Когда он добрался до последнего ряда машин, что кольцом замыкали город, боль в ягодичной мышце уже была невыносимой, ему казалось, что у него отнимаются ноги от этой тянущей тупой боли. Но Малик не останавливался, двигался за счет своего врожденного упрямства.

Упав на живот, он пополз по песку, протискиваясь под днищами тяжелых машин. Перевернувшись на спину, Малик замер: грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась, тело, еще не восстановленное, просило покоя, но молодой альфа не мог его дать измученным мышцам. Вытянув губы в тонкую линию, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, он сжал кулаки, закусил губу, не чувствуя былой силы.

Понимание, насколько ослабло собственное тело, резануло по глазам Малика охотничьим ножом. «И это всего-то пара дней, — он выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Проклятая пустошь меня выпьет до дна». Ноги конвульсивно дернулись, и он зажмурился от отозвавшейся в анусе боли. «Вперед, Малик, вперед!». Он выкатился из-под машины и развернулся на живот, вставая и накидывая на голову отделанный мехом какого-то зверья капюшон.

Злобное небесное светило только-только взялось своими пальцами за край горизонта, медленно поднимаясь. Малик отметил краем глаза светлеющее небо и рывком выбросил тело вперед, заставляя себя бежать. Босые ноги проваливались в песок, затрудняя движение, взбивая оранжевую пыль вверх. Он не имел представления, ни в какой стороне Минакс, ни куда сам идет, потому что на бег сил не осталось, вперед подгоняло лишь желание убраться подальше от племени вольных.

Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, а Capo di capi уменьшился до размеров точки, а Малик карабкался на очередную дюну. Песок постепенно нагревался, словно под ним включили печку, разом повернув вентиль. Малик никогда не задумывался, как это жить за стенами. А теперь ему предстоит испытать все прелести умерщвленной природы на себе. Ступни обжигал песок, заставляя двигаться быстрее, но Малику это было уже не под силу; он пополз на четвереньках, загребая ладонями горячие горсти переливающихся красным песчинок.

Звук ревущего мотора внезапно взорвал застывшую в безвременном сне тишину барханов. Оглянувшись, Малик отметил несущийся к нему мотоцикл, поднимающий тонны песка, словно волны, крупными широкими колесами.

«Проклятье».

Отвлекшись, Малик не сразу заметил, как песок перед ним зашевелился, выпуская из недр желтого цвета ящерицу размером с диван в его кабинете. Оглянувшись, он попятился, свалился на задницу, скривившись от боли, и в следующую секунду покатился вниз с вершины, уходя от клацнувшей челюсти.

Песок лез в лицо, забиваясь в нос и рот. Малик старался не дышать, но и не пытался остановиться, сгруппировавшись. «Еще не хватало переломать себе руки». Стоило ему затормозить, как возле него приземлилась здоровенная лапа. Он чудом перехватил пасть чудовища, что намеревалось откусить ему голову. Тупая крупная морда ящерицы замерла на секунду, разглядывая добычу, а затем из приоткрытой пасти закапала слюна прямо на лицо Малика. «Кто-то явно считает его лакомым кусочком».

Скривившись от омерзения, но не выпуская морду ящерицы из рук, он прикидывал в голове доступные варианты, так как лежать на раскаленном песке уже не было сил. Чудище решило задачу с одним неизвестным для себя быстрее. Дернув мордой в сторону, одновременно с этим грохнув лапой у головы парня, напугав последнего и подняв в воздух песчаную пыль, ящерица вновь клацнула пастью, на этот раз перехватив руку Малика в предплечье.

В ужасе раскрыв глаза, чувствуя острые игольчатые зубы поникающие в плоть так, как будто это было в замедленной съемке, он уже не видел вылетевшего из-за дюны мотоцикла, спрыгнувшего альфу, что приземлился точно на большое тело ящера в костяных наростах. Единственным, что коснулось перепуганного сознания, оказалась упавшая ему на лицо тяжелая голова ящерицы и боль в подранной зубами собственной руке.

***

Гаррота проснулся, когда светило уже выползло из-за горизонта, и машинально провел пальцами свисающей руки в воздухе, стремясь огладить черные волосы. Утреннюю дрему смело песчаной бурей, стоило осознать отсутствие ожидаемого объекта. Вскочив, альфа оглянулся, зарычал, шарахнул кулаком по металлической стене и быстро надел высокие ботинки и кожаный с металлическими пластинами жилет. Взгляд зацепился за пустой крюк и альфа ухмыльнулся.

— Идиот, — окрестил он пленника, выходя из дома.

Гаррота не стал тратить время на осмотр селения, бесполезно. Этот безумец сразу побежит в пустыню.

Запрыгнув на свой мотоцикл, он поправил бандану на лице, скрыв нос и рот, и выжал сцепление. Он не просил раздвинуть фуры, дабы дать ему возможность выехать — он использовал для экстренных вылазок широкие рейки, что помогали забраться на крыши автомобилей, контейнеров-домов и гигантских грузовиков, дабы в конечном счете просто спрыгнуть, как следует разогнавшись.

Он не знал, как рано парень уполз из своего нового дома, а то, что тот уполз, сомнений не было. Не с его травмами, что еще раз доказывало, что умом паренек не блещет. Прощупав своей силой Capo di capi, он потянулся дальше, выискивая направление. Поскольку душ в пустыне обычно не много, пропажа нашлась довольно быстро. Крутанув рукоять и разворачивая свою мощную машину, он понесся в выбранном направлении, вскоре обнаружив карабкающуюся по бархану точку.

Гаррота нехорошо оскалился, представляя, как будет спускать шкуру с беглеца, и прибавил скорость.

Когда фигура парня уже была различима на фоне рыже-красных песков, он даже сглотнул, отметив, какое красивое мужское тело укрывает его большой плащ, кокетливо приоткрывая вид то на одну обнаженную часть тела, то на другую.

Вот только думать о том, чтобы снова вставить Мио, у него не осталось времени — из песка, словно из недр Ада, выбирался крупный даже по меркам пустошей варан. Песок ручьями стекал с него, словно с утопленного города, являя изменившееся за столетия чудовище.

Мотоцикл взревел и увеличил скорость до максимальной.

Буквально взлетев на дюну, он спрыгнул с железной машины, позволяя мотоциклу упасть в стороне, и приземлился аккурат на широкую спину ящерицы, меж костяных наростов на хребте. Привлеченная ревом мотора, ящерица дернула мордой, ободрав зубами руку Мио, ища источник звука, а потом запрокинула голову назад, отыскивая причину собственного дискомфорта.

Альфа сделал один рывок вперед, оказавшись у мощной здоровенной шеи, выдернул из браслета свою гарроту, мгновенно скрестил руки, накидывая стальную петлю на ящерицу и рывком развел руки в стороны. Большая морда свалилась прямо беглецу на лицо.

***

Гаррота соскочил с мертвой туши ящерицы и пинком откинул с окаменевшего парня лобастую голову. Кровь из порванной иглами-зубами руки окрашивала ржавый песок.

Малик-Мио смотрел перед собой немного невменяемым взглядом, собирая картину воедино. «Вот была морда и нет морды. И рука вроде бы даже на месте. Болит адски, но на месте. Или у меня шок». Солнце заслонила высокая фигура мужчины, и он перевел взгляд на затемненное лицо: красная грива, широкая грудь в чем-то… неоднозначном — рисунок? Он моргнул и попытался вскочить, узнав.

Альфа стянул вниз бандану и оскалился, видя узнавание в глазах напротив. Малик принял боевую стойку, а Гаррота едва не заржал в голос от умиления. Этот щенок ему определенно по душе.

— Далеко собрался, Мио? — Он от души заехал тому по лицу.

Парень рухнул на песок, но ему не дали даже секунды. Гаррота дернул его вверх и залепил очередную пощечину.

— Отвечай, — рычание.

Малик искривил губы в отвращении, вцепившись похолодевшими пальцами в стальные мышцы рук Гаррота, и плюнул альфе в лицо. Вожак зарычал, в желтых глазах полыхнуло так, что у Малика затряслись поджилки, но он лишь сильнее стиснул зубы, рисуя вселенское упрямство на лице.   
Оплеуха была настолько сильной, что в ушах зазвенело.

— Сучонок, — прорычав, Гаррота улыбнулся своей клыкастой пастью, прекрасно зная, какое впечатление это производит на других.

Аромат страха едва ощутимо разлился в воздухе, и альфа коленом нанес удар в живот сбежавшему пленнику. Малик-Мио охнул, но не прошло и минуты, как второй удар прилетел в то же место, а чужие руки разжались на плаще. Он рухнул на песок, прикрыв живот руками и свернувшись, аккурат перед тем, как первый удар ногой прилетел по рукам, закрывающим живот. Затем тяжелый ботинок приласкал бока, сильными ударами перевернув парня на спину и обнажив перед палящим солнцем белую кожу.

Гаррота тяжело дышал, сжимая кулаки, стараясь рассчитывать собственную силу, и остановился с занесенной для удара ногой, наблюдая, как на белой груди с аккуратными темными сосками расползается узкая полоса света и кожа краснеет на глазах. Альфа вздернул парня вверх, быстро запахивая в свой длинный плащ и накидывая капюшон на черноволосую голову.

— У-ублюдок, — простонал Малик-Мио, — с-сука.

— Пасть закрой, — Гаррота закинул парня на плечо и побрел к мотоциклу. Пора убираться с солнца. — Ты мне еще ответишь за побег, сучонок.

— С-сдохни, с-дохни, — пленник сплюнул кровь, дернувшись, за что получил сильный удар по заднице.

Вождь Сapo di capi поставил на землю своего беглеца и поднял мотоцикл. Малик-Мио вновь попытался сбежать, стоило ему лишиться крепкой хватки, но Гаррота даже ухом не повел, включая зажигание мотоцикла. Двигатель приветливо заревел, и альфа любя провел по переделанной раме рукой.

Бросив взгляд на удаляющуюся фигуру, мужчина скрипнул зубами, отмечая, как его раздражает игра в догонялки. Или этот бывший король настолько глуп, или поистине бесстрашен, потому как за видимым спокойствием альфы уже вовсю ревел ураганный ветер, поднимающий ввысь тонны песка.

Приподняв мотоцикл на дыбы, альфа в считанные секунды нагнал Мио и стреножил его брошенной под ноги тонкой потертой временем цепью. Выкрикнув что-то нецензурное, беглец рухнул на песок. Гаррота, не глуша двигатель, спрыгнул с байка и подтянул к себе за цепь барахтающегося парня.

Вздернув его, он защелкнул на широком ошейнике цепь, оскалившись.

— Привыкай к новому положению, детка.

Малик снова плюнул в альфу и тут же получил кулаком по лицу. Гаррота бил сильнее, чем в прошлые разы, явно теряя терпение, только вот молодой сын Корвуса не умел подчиняться, с детства привыкнув прогибать под себя все и вся. Ему не хватало ни мозгов, ни опыта, ни изощренности выбрать правильную линию поведения с мужчиной, с другим альфой, рядом с которым он оказался слабее, а тем более в роли его… подстилки?

Заклеенный чем-то наподобие пластыря нос вновь окрасил верхнюю губу Малика-Мио кровью.

— Я не настолько терпелив, как может показаться, — рычание. — На колени, — приказ.

— Да пошел ты, — сплюнутая на песок кровь.

Гаррота вытянул в раздражении губы в трубочку, нажал рукой на плечо парня, сжав до хруста, и вынудил его опуститься на колени. Полный гнева и ненависти взгляд пленника был чем-то сродни лакомству, которое Гаррота уже пожирал, разглядывая с высоты своего роста дрожащее от злости тело.

— Вот так ты теперь будешь приветствовать своего Хозяина, Мио.

— Я Малик, ублюдок! Сын Корвуса! — сжатые кулаки и вызов во взгляде.

— Ты Мио — раб Гаррота!  
— Я Малик! Сын Корвуса! Выкуси, ублюдок! Выкуси! Да я сдохну лучше, чем это произнесу!

Альфа схватил парня за ошейник, притянув к себе и ударив лбом по переносице.

— А теперь слушай сюда, сучонок, — зарычал вожак. — Ты не сдохнешь, — пугающая улыбка разомкнула губы мужчины, обнажив клыки, — я не позволю. Я буду трахать тебя, пока твои мозги не заплывут моей спермой, избивать до тех пор, пока не останется ни одной целой кости, я буду кормить тебя через задницу, если придется, и дышать будешь через трубку, как и ссать. Но ты, маленькая узкая дырка, не сдохнешь так легко, понял?! — он оттолкнул от себя беглеца и, развернувшись, пошел в сторону байка.

Гаррота понимал, что терпение на исходе, он не сдержится и просто убьет эту мелкую спесивую тварь. Убьет и пожалеет об этом. Пленник ему нравился.

Он ловко оседлал свой мотоцикл, перекинув край цепи через металлическую спинку заднего сидения, и выжал сцепление. Мотоцикл тронулся с места, а кричащий свое имя парень, повинуясь рывку, повалился в песок, и цепь потащила его следом. Металлический ошейник, натянутый цепью, больно впился в шею.

Мотоцикл двигался не быстро, но пленник все никак не мог встать, продолжая падать на барханах, оставляя куски кожи на колючем песке. Он кричал свое имя, сплевывая песок, что лез в нос, рот и глаза. Ноги путались в длинном плаще еще больше, и спустя пару минут он уже просто ненавидел эту плотную, тяжелую материю.

Вскоре до Гарроты перестал долетать даже гневный голос пленника. Альфа, словно издеваясь, то увеличивал скорость, то замедлялся, наблюдая за бесполезными попытками Мио бежать за мотоциклом. Заметив, что мальчишка стянул с шеи его плащ, он глухо зарычал, сжал крепче руль и развернул мотоцикл. Сделав петлю вокруг Мио, он подхватил пальцами свой плащ, сдирая его, и, заметив, что парень твердо стоит на своих двоих, прибавил скорости, вынуждая раба к бегу.

Солнце безжалостно ласкало теперь ничем не прикрытую кожу парня, и хоть до Capo di capi совсем недалеко, ожоги ему обеспечены. Гаррота наблюдал исподтишка за голым пленником: тот уже не выкрикивал собственное имя, еле поспевая за мотоциклом, и кожа его приобрела нездоровый красный оттенок. Малик запнулся, нога в пластиковом гипсе подкосилась, он задушенно вскрикнул и рухнул на песок, цепляясь руками за цепь.

Гаррота видел, но решил проучить парня, тем более что собственное терпение уже катилось в пропасть. Альфа выжал газ, и мотоцикл поволок парня за собой по песчаным курганам, пустыню огласили мужские крики, а землю алая кровь.

Подъезжая к селению, альфа снизил скорость, остановился, подошел к полуживому телу с ободранной местами кожей, лопнувшими ожоговыми пузырями и налипшему к свежим ранам песку. Малик-Мио стонал.

— Встать! — рявкнул Гаррота.

Парень застонал, сцепив зубы, и попытался приподнять тело на руках.

— Встать, Мио!

Малик закусил губу: боль от содраной песком кожи наносила свои меткие удары в затылочную область, буквально вбивая его лицом в истрескавшуюся, изрисованную рытвинами землю пустоши.

Гаррота дернул парня за скомканные грязные волосы вверх.

— Тебе помочь, Мио?

Во рту у Малика пересохло, глаза, красные, воспаленные, еле различали силуэт перед собой, а солнце… жестокая огненная тварь буквально запекала его заживо.

— Помоги, — простонал Малик.

— Не слышу, — вкрадчиво заметил альфа, наклоняясь ниже.

— Пом-моги, — пересохшими губами. — Х-хозяин.

Гаррота растянул губы в улыбке. «Отлично». Он определил болевой порог парня, его возможности ограничены, как и любого другого человека.

Инстинкт выживания вбит природой в подкорку намертво, человек — такое существо, которое добровольно умирать зачастую не хочет, выцарапывая свои минуты у Жизни даже на предсмертном одре. Инстинкт не позволит своему хозяину просто ждать своей участи, о нет. Особь будет бороться за каждый глоток воздуха, а такая особь, как глава клана распущенного Минакса, и подавно, даже если это «бывший» глава.

Глядя на это растерзанное даже не им, а природой, тело, он видел прекрасный холст, на котором будет вырисовываться их взаимопонимание.

— Твое имя?

— М-малик Ламбер.

— Неверно, — альфа наступил на голень пленника с вздувшимися пузырями. Малик закричал. Отчаянно, надрывно.

— Имя?

— М-малик…

— Давай попробуем еще раз, — тяжелый ботинок наступил на кисть левой руки, вдавливая тонкие красивые пальцы в сухую глиняную почву. — Имя?

— Маалиииик!

Гаррота поднял ногу и со всей силы наступил грубой подошвой на пальцы, раздрабливая их. Малик дернулся, закричал и загреб правой рукой по ссохшейся, словно папиросная бумага, земле.

— МИО! МИО, дьявол тебя задери!

Альфа убрал ногу и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Вот так. Твое имя Мио. Мио — раб Гаррота. Повтори.

Вожак схватился за широкий ошейник и поднял парня на ноги. Пленника качнуло, руки его мелко подрагивали, стертая кожа на груди и животе кровоточила, местами открывая вид на некрасивые покрытые песчинками куски свежего мяса. Голова парня была опущена, как и плечи, он не прикрывался, стыдиться уже было поздно, его колотило от температуры, глаза были красными и воспаленными.

— М-мио. Р-раб Гаррот-та.

— Молодец, — вожак обхватил голову Мио своей большой ладонью, притянул к себе и впился в искусанные сухие губы поцелуем.

Гаррота отстранился и оттянул голову парня назад, осмотрев измученное лицо, прикрытые глаза, и лизнул испачканную щеку.

— Домой.

Запрыгнув на мотоцикл, вождь Capo di capi включил зажигание и медленно поехал к селению. Мио брел следом, покачиваясь, словно его толкал из стороны в сторону несуществующий ветер.

Мотоцикл Гаррота въехал между давшими проезд автомобилями. Неторопливо докатив до своего трейлера, он спрыгнул и взглянул на трясущегося пленника, замечая спешащего к нему со стороны боковой улицы хилера. Оскалившись, он подтащил к себе за цепь парня, что упал перед Гарротой на колени. Из домов к нему спешили, выражая любопытство, члены племени. Взяв парня за широкий ошейник, он поднял его голову кверху.

— Повтори свое имя, — приказ.

Беглец облизал губы и дрожащим голосом произнес:

— М-мио. Р-раб Гаррота.

— Хорошая сучка, — он потрепал парня по щеке, собрав крупными кольцами цепь в руке. — Хил, забирай, — он бросил лекарю цепь.

Тот перехватил и взглянул на вождя, что молчаливым взглядом пресек вертящийся на языке вопрос.

Хил кивнул и, подойдя к стоявшему на коленях пленнику, который раскачивался маятником, шепнул на ухо: «Пойдем».

Лекарь помог встать Мио, на что парень зашипел, скривившись от боли. Хил отдернул руку и показал направление, потянув за собой.


	6. 6

Стоило Хилу скрыться за поворотом, как он скинул с себя футболку и накинул на голого парня, чью кожу все еще облизывало голодное до человечины солнце. Раб Гаррота никак не отреагировал, но и Хил не спешил его хватать, видя ужасные свежие раны: сукровицу с налипшим песком, ожоги, лопнувшие волдыри и снятую местами кожу. Синяки на ребрах намекали, что и ребра вряд ли в порядке. Пусть парень хоть ползком, но сам дойдет до его дома-госпиталя.

Боль уже выкрутила Малику руки, прижгла рецепторы каленым железом, отлитым в недрах непотухшего пекла и, возможно, перегрузила его сознание настолько, что пора уже было упасть без чувств, а он все продолжал выбрасывать вперед непослушные ноги.

Дойдя до госпиталя, Хил оглянулся: он насчитал ровно сто сорок семь шагов — сто сорок семь шагов, сделанных полумертвым парнем, который даже не видел куда идет. И, словно по команде, будто враз догадался, что дошёл до конца дороги — пленника тут же выключило, и Мио свалился на пороге, подхваченный Хилом.

Бета втащил беглеца в дом, не представляя, с чего начать. Прошло сколько времени — три дня? — с того момента, как Гаррота принес его впервые. Но тогда он не выглядел настолько… безнадежно?

— Это было жестоко, Гаррота, — прошептал бета, прикидывая в голове, что у него есть из медикаментов и как лечить ожоги такой тяжести, что не встречались у вольных вообще. — АРГО!

Молодой омега рывком откинул брезентовую ткань, закрывающую проем в медотсек, и взглянул на своего учителя. Грудь его часто вздымалась: он нашел взглядом изодранное тело и невольно прикусил губу.

Хил прекрасно знал, чем сейчас пахло в помещении — кровью, гнилью и смертью. Но ему было на это наплевать. Он осторожно промакивал влажной тряпицей грудную клетку, убирая налипший к ранам песок.

— Арго, быстро! Мне нужна помощь! Наборы 3, 10 и 12. Воды кипяченой побольше, тряпки чистые принеси, бинты подготовь и… — он запнулся, перевел взгляд на израненное тело и сглотнул.

А если позволить мальчишке умереть?

Пронзившая темечко крайне не допустимая в его положении мысль отчетливо встала перед глазами. Он проявит милосердие, несомненно, милосердие, ведь Гаррота будет парня мучить до смерти, насилуя и калеча, а ему, Хилу, придется того регулярно штопать и собирать по кусочкам… Гаррота нашел себе новое развлечение и, возможно, ему стоит…

Бета прикрыл глаза. Он внезапно ощутил прикосновение невидимой удавки к шее. Сила вожака тонким прозрачным шнурком обвилась петлей и затянулась, напоминая, что «Гаррота» не просто имя. Бета судорожно вдохнул: воздух застрял на вдохе, не желая спускаться в легкие — и повернул наливающееся красным испуганное лицо к Арго. Омега в ужасе прижал кулак ко рту, осознавая. Внезапно Хил выдохнул и со свистом втянул воздух в легкие. Он получил свое предупреждение. Предельно ясное предупреждение.

— Раствор МТР12 и шприцы. Живее!

Больше нельзя допускать даже мысль об этом, иначе Гаррота отрежет ему голову и насадит на кол в назидание остальным.

Арго рухнул возле Хила на колени и раскрыл чемоданчики.

— Первые три укола, быстро, — лекарь поджал губы. — «Нехорошие раны, нехорошие».

— Я не знаю куда колоть. У него ожоги… Бездна. И руки, и бедра… А с живота кожа снята… — пробормотал Арго.

— Сопли подбери! — рявкнул бета. — В грудную мышцу коли!

Арго отбросил в сторону использованные шприцы.

— Вымачивай тряпки в МТР12, сейчас снимаем мертвую кожу и мотаем, — Хил четко отдавал команды своему помощнику.

Омега видел разные травмы: и порванные зверьем были, и огнестрельные ранения были, и вспоротые ножами брюшины — но такого разно- и многообразия в одном лице — впервые.

— Следующий набор. Шприц номер 3. В грудину. Затем, антисептик… И тугие повязки на ребра не наложишь… Повязку на голове меняй. Волосы слиплись… Каркас на лодыжке поменяй. Ленты с переносицы сними. Видишь, свежая рана кровит? Займись! Давай, омега, давай, соображай!

Хил провозился с рабом Гаррота до самого вечера, использовав половину медикаментов и львиную долю антисептика с бинтами.

Когда бета вышел на улицу покурить, взмокший от напряжения, с трясущимися руками, он чувствовал себя не просто уставшим — выжатым.

Он до сих пор не понимал, отчего в вожде проснулось такое гиблое и глубокое чувство, как жестокость. Нет, Гаррота никогда не был образцовым гражданином, бета усмехнулся своим мыслям, он был самодовольной скотиной, которая знала цену своим умениям и врожденным талантам. В их мире нет места добропорядочности — ни за стенами, ни в стенах современных городов, что кошмарными машинами плодят чудовищ из лон своих.

Взгляд мужчины поднялся вверх, к падающему за горизонт солнцу, к перекошенному, поломанному небу и чуть ниже, выхватив самую интересную деталь Capo di capi — высокие стальные шесты, на которые были насажены головы безумцев, напавших на племя или самого Гаррота. Каждую голову вождь отрезал лично, потратив на это не более десяти секунд. Хил вынул изо рта самокрутку, выдохнул едкий дым, огладил пальцами собственную шею, в душе радуясь, что Гаррота не оторвал ее ему сразу.

— Я рад, что ты понял меня. — Лекарь отдернул руку и повернулся в сторону властного прибивающего к земле своей твердостью голоса. «Гаррота». — Как раб?

Хил затянулся, устало садясь на прохладную, остывающую лавку.

— Я сделал все что мог. Даже больше того, что мог. Нужно пополнить запасы медикаментов, собрать травы, забить парочку змей…

— Будет тебе все, дай список. И не скупись: в этот раз у меня есть кое-что интересное на обмен, — вождь хищно улыбнулся. — Когда я смогу его забрать?

Хил моргнул, чуть не выронив сигарету. «Он что, серьезно? Да я парня еле с того света вытянул».

— Пока не сможешь. — Гаррота недовольно сузил глаза. — И не смотри так на меня, — отмахнулся Хил, потерев пальцем переносицу. — Он хорошо регенерирует, все препараты сработали как надо, но коже нужно время нарасти, я молчу про сломанный нос и два ребра. Это дней пять минимум при самом оптимистичном прогнозе. Я не умею творить чудеса.

— Коли ему еще стимуляторов.

— Принесешь — вколю! — рявкнул лекарь, раздавливая в руке треклятую самокрутку. — У него сердце не выдержит, Гаррота!

— Я принесу, — низкое гортанное рычание, — а у тебя есть пять дней на то, чтобы он встал на свои ноги и пришел в мой дом. Делай, что должен!

— Тогда нужна капсула! — Хил вцепился пальцами в волосы. Ему не нравилась эта беседа, ой не нравилась. Гаррота никогда так себя не вел, так почему же сейчас… — И аккумуляторы. Это бесполезная трата ресурса в наших условиях. Капсула будет одноразовой, но это… — он взглянул на вождя, запнулся о его острый, словно нож мясника, взгляд и пробормотал: — ускорит процесс заживления.

Гаррота встал, за ним последовал и бета.

— Я хочу его увидеть.

— Конечно, — Хил оттянул тяжелую брезентовую занавесь в сторону, приглашая войти.

Мио был растянут в вертикальном положении: руки разведены в стороны, ноги на ширине плеч, тело приподнято над землей сантиметров на десять и опутано лентами, которые удерживали его вес. Пленник смотрелся, как большой паук в центре паутины, обмотанный вымоченными в лекарствах бинтами — жуткое и одновременно с этим прекрасное зрелище.

Гаррота затаил дыхание разглядывая «композицию».

— Как ты это сделал?

— У меня не было выбора, — начал оправдываться Хил. — На спине ожоги, на грудь его тоже не положишь — кожа стерта до мяса. Гаррота, я должен был что-то предпринять… Нельзя давать дополнительное давление на повреждения, и бинты…

— Прекрасная картина, — прервал лекаря альфа, и Хил замолк, споткнувшись на полуслове. Гаррота подошел к парню, дотронулся до горячей щеки, приподнял к себе поцарапанное лицо. — Совершенен, — альфа прикоснулся к губам Мио целомудренным поцелуем, едва-едва.

Хил стушевался, делая вид, что не заметил ничего. Он вообще не был уверен, что смеет присутствовать при таком проявлении… нежности? Безумия? Одержимости?

— Ежедневный отчет. Капсула будет через день.

Гаррота хлопнул лекаря по крепкому плечу и вышел, растворившись в холодной темноте ночной пустоши.

***

У стен Минакса стояло несколько припаркованных мотоциклов с «вольными». Альфы курили и смеялись, не сводя взглядов с небольших ворот, которыми пользовались в городе крайне редко. В этот раз Гаррота был в числе отряда, отправленного на встречу с людьми из-за стены. Смех прервался, когда тяжелые двери отъехали в стороны и к «вольным» вышло несколько наглухо закутанных в плащи людей.

Один мужчина, шедший немного впереди всех, направился прямиком к Гаррота, безошибочно признав в нем вожака. Он протянул Гаррота, сидящему на байке, затянутую в черную кожу перчатки ладонь.

— Риз.

Гаррота выгнул вопросительно бровь, оглянувшись на своих ребят, и ухмыльнулся.

— Гаррота.

— Вы — их глава. — Гаррота кивнул. — Приятно увидеть вас лично.

— Мне сказали, ты поговорить хотел.

— В пустошах упал самолет класса Jetta. На борту был вот этот молодой человек, — альфа протянул Гаррота планшет с изображением Малика.

Вождь внимательно посмотрел на снимок: статный парень в костюме, с холодным непроницаемым взглядом, всем своим видом олицетворяющий «влияние» — а затем медленно поднял взгляд на альфу.

— Я хочу его голову, — продолжил тот.

«Вольные» заржали.

— Знаешь, Риз, — вождь Capo di capi гортанно протянул его имя, — иногда не остается даже тел, а ты хочешь голову, — он картинно развел руками.

— Это не обязательно, — Риз передал планшет человеку, что стоял за его спиной. — Я просто хочу быть уверен, что этот человек очень глубоко и бесповоротно мертв.

— Мы нашли упавший самолет пару дней назад. Весь экипаж погиб, — Гаррота окидывал мужчину взглядом, расслабленно облокотившись на руль мотоцикла.

— Какова вероятность, что вы нашли интересующий меня самолет?

— А вот это уже деловой разговор, — ехидно оскалился Гаррота. — Записывай, мальчик.

Он надиктовал заготовленный список необходимого.

— Ах да, чуть не забыл. Мне нужна регенерирующая капсула и к ней три аккумулятора.

Риз слегка сдвинул капюшон, всматриваясь в лицо сидящего на байке альфы.

— Странный набор. Капсула, такое количество медикаментов… Я могу подумать, что вы кого-то выхаживаете, — намек. — Кого-то, получившего тяжелые травмы.

Гаррота не поменялся в лице, лишь оскал стал острее.

— Омегу, беременного, — строгим чеканным тоном, словно камнем по голове. — Моего, — глаза угрожающе сузились.

— Я все подготовлю к вечеру. Возвращайтесь с доказательствами.

— Не беспокойся, — слащаво протянул альфа «вольных».

Солнце стремительно катилось за горизонт, опуская на пустоши ночные тени и наполняя тишину воем диких койотов. Гаррота сидел на мотоцикле и ждал. Он принес то, что хотел видеть высокий закутанный в черное альфа из города — доказательства.

У Малика Ламбера, Мио, Хил уже вырезал из руки чип, его идентификатор личности. Сам чип альфа проткнул своим ножом, навечно прерывая его слабые сигнал. Так же рядышком в металлическом небольшом контейнере были отрезанные головы экипажа. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть — и Мио больше ничего не будет связывать с Минаксом.

Ворота разъехались в стороны, и альфа отметил несколько небольших контейнеров на воздушных подушках, что следовали за альфой в плотном черном костюме.

— Я хочу убедиться, что Минакс оплатил наши услуги сполна, — Гаррота слез с байка и подошел к Ризу, на ходу кивая головой своим ребятам. — Все согласно списку.

Риз взглянул на опустившийся рядом ящик, «вольные» откинули крышку. Головы. Один, два, три…

— Где голова парня с фото?

— Так вышло, что мальчишку мы съели первым, — альфа развел руки в стороны. — Самый молодой, еще живой был. Единственное, что мы всегда делаем, это изымаем ваши чипы.

Мужчина вынул из кармана брюк тряпицу, в которую были завернуты микрочипы.

— Вот прямо с кухни, — радушная улыбка.

Протянув раскрытую ладонь Ризу, Гаррота взглядом показал на маленькие капсулы:

— Проверь.

Ризу подали считыватель информации, и альфа просканировал поочередно каждый чип. На планшете высветилась информация и о Малике Ламбере. Риз едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Отлично. Спасибо за работу.

— Обращайся еще, — Гаррота улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как его ребята прилаживают к мотоциклам тросы от воздушных прицепов.

Это абсолютно бесполезная вещь в диких условиях. Батареи хватит максимум до завтра, а после этот плавающий по воздуху хлам отправится на разборку.

Вождь «вольных» провожал Риза взглядом до тех пор, пока за альфой не закрылись тяжелые, словно пасть огромного механического монстра, двери города, готового переварить свою следующую жертву. Эти ворота всегда были закрыты для них — других, изменившихся. И Риз прекрасно чувствовал превосходящую его силу, силу, которую ему никогда не иметь, а значит, таких, как он, Гаррота, следует держать за стеной. В изоляции.

Мужчина хмыкнул. Минакс никогда не привлекал его своими широко расставленными ногами и мокрой дыркой, нет. Гаррота видел его настоящее, уродливое, ненакрашенное лицо — обескровленное, с провалившимся носом, как у сифилитика, с острыми, как у акулы, зубами, которые прятались за пухлыми искусственными губами, умело надевающимися на мужской член. Член, что в последствии будет откушен, как и голова горе-любовника.

Он видел пылающие голодом и пошлым блеском ярко-желтые, как знак радиации на заржавелых конструкциях прошлого, глаза. О, эта шлюха была настолько же отвратительной, насколько и прекрасной, покуда ты не всовывал руку в ее насквозь прогнившее лоно, порождающее современных чудовищ — живых олицетворений краха.

Гаррота ни за что бы не променял ветер пустыни на привязанные к рукам и ногам нити. Он — не шарнирная марионетка Минакса или любого другого города в этом покореженном людьми мире, нет. Он рожден был свободным — от презрения, от условий, от мрака. Он видел, как песок пустынь облизывает высокие стены городов, а Минакс вульгарно задирает свою юбку, словно дразня обозленную природу. Он слышал, как Ктулху ворочается на дне глубоких океанских впадин: там, куда не проникает солнечный свет, ширится его подводное царство из ила и тины, опутанное его щупальцами, что уже показались над поверхностью воды. Все племена «вольных» слышали его, ждали его скорого появления. «Вольные», «дикие» племена, выгрызающие у Природы право на свое существование, уже различали занесенную над головой Минакса косу Смерти. Косу, что решит участь самой известной шлюхи последнего тысячелетия.

Гаррота усмехнулся и запрыгнул в седло, натягивая на нос бандану. Он завел двигатель, и его примеру последовали остальные альфы отряда. Подняв руку, Гаррота оглянулся: все были готовы. Взмах и над сухой землей поднялись облака пыли. Альфы возвращались домой.


	7. 7

Гаррота, как и обещал, привез Хилу капсулу. А затем наблюдал, как лекарь распутывает веревки, бинты и медленно опускает тело пленника внутрь, на твердое ложе.

Картина висящего на растяжках Мио была удивительной, будоражащей воображение, проникающей под его толстую кожу, заставляющей хотеть парня до дрожи в сильных руках.

Альфа наблюдал впервые, как работает капсула регенерации. Он смотрел на опутанное тонкими трубками с амниотической жидкостью тело и чувствовал, как в штанах предательски тяжелеет. Капсула, словно живая, самостоятельно подключалась к пациенту. И Гаррота внимательно впитывал это необычное зрелище: две тонкие пластиковые трубочки быстро пробрались в носовую полость, широкая прозрачная полоса липучкой заклеила рот, тонкий катетер змейкой проник в уретральный канал, четыре иглы вошли в каждую руку и ногу, от них тоже тянулись питательные трубки, одновременно с этим сам резервуар с лежащим внутри человеком стал заполняться жидкостью. Альфа незаметно обвел языком пересохшие губы, взглянул на лекаря, что так же внимательно следил за процессом.

— Сколько дней?

— Гаррота, я тебе говорил. Дай дня три хотя бы… — просьба.

Альфа кивнул и вышел, бросив незаметный взгляд на матовое стекло капсулы.

***

— Гаррота, ты в этот раз так много всего из города привез. И все только за чип из руки этого альфенка? — Арго щебетал вокруг альфы.

— Он не альфенок, Арго, — Гаррота остановился и впился взглядом в омегу. — Он альфа. Половозрелый. У него был муж.

Арго стушевался.

— А еще, Арго, — альфа выделил имя омеги, — он мой раб. Мио.

— Зачем он тебе? — немного обиженно спросил помощник лекаря. — Зачем ты его взял? Я… я был бы рад…

— Нет, — прервал парня вожак. — Не был бы. Никто бы из омег не был бы рад. Спроси любого, много ли радости от меня ему досталось? Нет. Поищи для себя кого-нибудь другого, мальчик. Так как я себе уже кое-кого нашел.

Гаррота обошел омегу и направился к своему дому: ему до ужаса хотелось вытащить набухший член и пройтись по всей длине ствола ладонью, вспоминая, как Мио висел на лентах, поднятый над полом, как трубки капсулы проникали в его тело, фиксируя и подключая к системам. Ему хотелось лицезреть это снова и снова, слышать крики, что будут вырываться из полураскрытых губ, стоны и мольбы. Он хотел видеть его боль. Боль сильного, равного, сопротивляющегося, а не омеги, что радостно раздвигает перед ним, сильнейшим, ноги. Не омеги…

***

Гаррота пришел в свой угол, скинул ботинки, ополоснул в умывальнике лицо и упал на кровать. Он получил небольшую сводку о «бывшем лидере группировки Корвус». Теперь ему было известно не только имя пленника, но и его краткая биография. У того был омега, истинный. Отчего-то этот факт задел обычно невосприимчивого и хладнокровного мужчину.

«Истинный». Даже за стенами городов про истинность знали и шептались. Встречалась она крайне редко, словно природа насмехалась над увечными жителями городов и безнравственными жителями пустошей. «Истинный». Мечта, надежда, великое счастье… Гаррота не понимал, кто придумал этот бред. «Истинный» означает слабость, мягкость, взведенный курок в руках врага твоего. «Истинный». Тьфу. Гаррота сплюнул на пол, перевернувшись на бок, и нащупал под небольшим валиком из тряпок, что заменяли подушку, кухри. Пальцы сжали рукоять. Альфа прикрыл глаза, вытянув губы в прямую линию. Его Истинный давно гниет в могиле. Хотя нет, могил в пустошах не существует.

Гаррота тогда было около шестнадцати. Он только начал осваивать возможности своего феромона, петушась, как и остальные альфы, друг перед другом. Но, в отличие от них, мальчишка-одиночка уже неплохо ладил со своей самодельной удавкой, в честь которой ему и дали прозвище, стерев настоящее имя из анналов истории племен. «Гаррота».

Он прибился к одному кочевому племени, где и повстречал «подарок богов» — «истинного». Только вот боги, что разыграли оставшийся клочок суши в карты и продолжали делать ставки на полоумных двуногих зверей, что вместо душ давно имели заточенные кинжалы, не рассчитали, что этот дар может оказаться не нужен.

Как и положено, Гаррота повело. Повело настолько, что молодой альфа потерял себя на несколько дней в узкой заднице восемнадцатилетнего омеги. А когда пелена слетела с глаз, музыка закончилась и в мозг ворвалось, сметая все барьеры, осознание того, во что может превратиться жизнь молодого альфы подле… слабости, Гаррота долго не думал. Все еще находясь внутри стонущего течного омеги, он выдернул из браслета кольцо со стальной струной, скрестил руки, накинул петлю на невменяемого парня и развел руки в стороны. Самым сложным в тот момент было развести руки — и не просто развести, а сделать это быстро, чтобы за секунду и без боли. Жертва ничего не успеет почувствовать.

Гаррота помнил, как дрожали его руки, он видел перед собой трясущуюся петлю, которую следовало накинуть на тонкую шею. Он помнил, как окаменели руки, не желая подчиняться разуму, что буквально избивал взбунтовавшиеся мышцы. Он помнил, как петля оказалась наброшенной, как он замешкался лишь на мгновение, как омега, почувствовавший касание тонкой нити металла к горлу, удивленно просипел: «Гаррота?» — и руки дернулись в стороны, а голова упала на песок.

Омега быстро холодел, а молодой альфа сидел на песке у ног того, кому не повезло встать с ним в пару, и смотрел на раскрытые в недоумении уже затянутые мутной пленкой глаза и приоткрытый рот. Тот не назвал его по имени, нет. Омега удивленно спросил — «гаррота?». Да, именно удавка стала его смертью и визитной карточкой тогда еще пацана. Омега же случайно дал своему альфе имя, которое тот пронесет сквозь десятилетия, вырвав из памяти настоящее имя и незначительный эпизод с истинностью.

Больше в жизни Гаррота слабостей не было. Омеги стали лишь одним из украшений в его постели и только. Альфа не брезговал никем: уж если ему хотелось того или иного человека — гендер не имел значения. А убедительным он быть умел, главное — найти подходящие аргументы. Жизнь — обычно довольно веский аргумент, вы так не думаете? Гаррота был в этом уверен.

Многие вожди современных кланов разделяли это его убеждение. «Бессеребренник», — говорили о нем главы других племен, — неподкупный, своевольный, ведомый лишь своей собственной жаждой. «Бойтесь бессеребренника, ему ничего не нужно», — передавалось из уст в уста. «Бойтесь того, кто говорит, что ему ничего не нужно. Значит, ему нужно все», — понимали те, кто умел слушать.

Гаррота нравилась его репутация, она серебряной монетой с двумя орлами на реверсе всегда падала в божью ладонь нужной стороной. Но в божью ли? Богов давно не стало, они сгнили вместе с останками цивилизации. А Гаррота был — живой, из плоти и крови, голодный, сильный, неподкупный дракон пустыни.  
И теперь случай принес ему на поломанных крыльях Jetta вырвавшегося из своей цитадели черноволосого демона. Демона, чей внешний вид волновал его воображение, а странный запах раздражал рецепторы настолько, что ему хотелось вдыхать его снова и снова. Без этого запаха весь мир словно прокис, разлил вокруг себя свой гнилостный аромат. Альфа не знал, что в жизни может так необычно пахнуть, но понимал, что дышать им будет отныне только он.

Да, Риз сказал что Корвус больше не существует. Не осталось ни беременного омеги главы Корвуса, ни самого короля. «Какая печальная новость», — губы растянулись в ехидной улыбке. Корвус мертв. «Ха-ха-ха-ха».

***

Три дня спустя.

Хил внимательно сверился с показателями капсулы и проверил заряд аккумулятора — осталось еще на дня два. Но, судя по тому, как быстро парень возвращается к жизни, эти два дня ему можно сохранить про запас. Лекарь нажал на кнопку, спуская амниотическую жидкость, и вскрыл капсулу.

Катетеры покинули тело парня, иглы последовали их примеру. Капсулу заполнил кислород, и человек внутри дернулся всем телом, со свистом вдохнув воздух. Руки уперлись в крышку капсулы, пленник непонимающе уставился перед собой, разглядывая тонкий пластик, а потом ударил кулаками по гладкой поверхности, совершая глубокие резкие вдохи.

Хил нажал на следующую кнопку, и крышка отъехала в сторону, скрывшись в корпусе.

Мио схватился за борт руками и сел, вырвав остатки слизи. Тряхнув головой как пес, он пытался понять, что стало с кислородом, ведь сейчас легкие обожгло горячим и терпким непонятно чем. Такое впечатление, что воздух состоял из чего угодно, но только не из жизненно необходимого вещества; парень начал чаще вдыхать, но лучше не становилось. Он взглянул на смутно знакомого мужчину, что стоял возле него, стараясь вытащить имя того из памяти, и не смог. Брови Мио сошлись на переносице в немом вопросе.

— Я Хил, Мио. Местный лекарь. С возвращением.

Бета помог парню выбраться и обтереть тело сухими тряпками. Одежды для него предусмотрено не было, поэтому лекарь просто накрыл дрожащее тело простыней.

— Мне нужно осмотреть твои раны, — голос ровный, безопасный, возможно даже…заботливый?

Мио молчал, рассматривая высокую статную фигуру перед собой. Человек точно был бетой, но по габаритам превосходил, пусть и незначительно, его, альфу.

Хилер осмотрел молодую кожу на груди, спине и ногах, отмечая ее довольно-таки хорошее состояние. Да, кожа еще очень чувствительна, но и это через пару дней пройдет. Он ощупал ребра, проверил сломанный нос.

— Нос, конечно, таким и останется, — он взглянул в глаза молчащего пленника. — С горбинкой, — пояснил Хил. — И шрам вот тут, — он коснулся левого уголка рта, где был маленький вертикальный шрам, — и вот тут, — палец аккуратно провел вертикальную линию у конца правой брови, поясняя, где именно повреждение, — останется.

— Какое это имеет значение?

Хил перехватил прямой взгляд Мио. «Действительно, серые», — отметил про себя мужчина.

— Может быть, и не имеет, — мужчина осматривал затылок — место ушиба головы. Все выглядело довольно неплохо.

— Почему ты со мной возишься? Это он приказал? — взгляд в сторону, равнодушный, спокойный. — У меня остался омега в Минаксе. Беременный омега. Мой истинный.

Хил замер на мгновение с ногой парня в руках: он как раз оценивал состояние лодыжки. «Истинный. Омега».

— Ходи аккуратно, — мужчина занялся левой кистью.

А тут дела оказались не так хороши. Фаланги четырех пальцев перестали сгибаться, навсегда оставшись в полусогнутом положении.

— Мне жаль, — констатировал лекарь, поднимаясь с колен.

— Ты про пальцы или про моего омегу? — ухмыльнулся Мио.

Лекарь повернулся в сторону парня, рассматривая его. Он не мог понять что это сейчас только что было — ирония? Боль?

— Нет больше твоего омеги, — в проеме двери показался Гаррота с какой-то тряпкой в руках. Он зашел в помещение и словно занял все свободное пространство, вперив взгляд желтых глаз в пленника. — Как и Корвуса больше нет.

Мио моргнул, оценивая информацию.

— Корвус вырезан под корень. Глава мертв, его омега и наследник мертв. От твоего клана осталось лишь имя и то ненадолго.

— Ах ты ж тварь! — Мио сделал рывок и бросился на альфу с кулаками.

Эффект внезапности позволил ему съездить Гаррота по лицу. Он вцепился в мужчину, буквально запрыгнув на него, и даже умудрился на рывке разорвать альфе ноздрю, прежде чем вожак «вольных» отшвырнул от себя парня.

Если бы не Хил, выросший перед Гаррота и заслонивший собой пленника, альфа наверняка сломал бы парню челюсть. Хил видел, как кровь заливает вождю губы, течет на и так красную бороду, видел, как альфа сжал кулаки, а воздух завибрировал от сдерживаемой силы.

— Я его успокою, — ровным голосом проговорил лекарь, принимая едва заметный кивок и отворачиваясь.

В его руке оказалась плоская продолговатая таблетка, которую он, резко скрутив сопротивляющегося пленника, впихнул парню в рот, зафиксировав.

— Глотай, — шипел Хил, удерживая брыкающегося парня. — Глотай, идиот.

Ладонь легла на лицо, перекрывая доступ кислороду. Мио дернулся еще несколько раз, и кадык все же совершил поступательное движение. Бета еще немного подержал парня, убедившись, что таблетка проглочена, и выпустил, быстро отойдя в сторону.

— Правду не любишь, бывший глава? — словно сплюнул Гаррота. Он вытер под носом ладонью, размазывая кровь, а потом схватил своего раба и защелкнул на его ошейнике цепь. — Надевай, — парню в лицо кинули комок темной ткани.

— Не надену.

— Пойдешь голым. Нравится запах паленой плоти? — альфа угрожающе оскалился. — Я люблю запах паленой плоти, особенно хорошо прожаренной, — оскал. — Надевай, — как забитый в темечко гвоздь.

Поджав губы, Мио развернул ткань и скривился — платье хуже омежьего.

Длинная туника с капюшоном полностью скрыла тело парня. Гаррота улыбнулся самыми уголками губ и отдал лекарю испачканную в своей крови тряпку.

Переложив цепь из руки в руку, он кивнул головой в сторону выхода:

— Домой, Мио.

Пленник сдавил зубы до скрежета, перевел взгляд на бету, затем снова на альфу. Вероятно, начал действовать препарат, что хилер дал ему. Парень чувствовал удивительное, ненормальное спокойствие в своей голове, словно мозг медленно засыпал, и это несмотря на песчаный смерч в его душе.

Мио ступал босыми ногами по раскаленной потрескавшейся земле и мелким камням, отмечая, что подол туники скрывает даже ступни, волочась по земле. Он чувствовал облепившие его взгляды, стремящиеся залезть под черный полог ткани. Он шел на цепи за вождем Capo di capi, и унижение точило свои загнутые когти о его душу.

Альфа сказал, что его семьи нет в живых, что Корвус сгинул в лоне Минакса, а он, Малик Ламбер, сгниет тут, в пустошах, удовлетворяя изуверские желания Гаррота.

«Нет. Неправда! Откуда этим дикарям знать?! Сайрус… Его Сайрус, его еще не рожденный наследник… кровь и плоть Корвуса». Мио опустил ниже голову, позволяя широкому глубокому капюшону полностью скрыть лицо, и прикусил губу: баланс его внутренних весов был нарушен — Сайрус мертв.

Он не придал значения плотно закрывшейся за ним стальной двери, как и альфе, скинувшему с его головы капюшон.

***

Мио вперил в мужчину злой взгляд.

— Ты солгал!

Гаррота даже удивился, садясь на свою кровать и перебирая звенья цепи от ошейника раба.

— Скажи, что ты солгал!

— Он мертв. В Минаксе сейчас один глава, и это не ты.

— Ложь, — прошептал Мио, — ложь… Сайрус… Сайрус не может быть мертв! Он же… Он!

— Мертв. Тебе нужны доказательства? — издевка. — На, подавись! — Гаррота швырнул на пол перед Мио напечатанные картинки, любезно подаренные Ризом в качестве подтверждения, что в Минаксе осталась лишь Мойра.

Мио обшаривал взглядом рассыпавшиеся снимки, разбирая их руками, а альфа наблюдал за перекашивающимся от эмоций лицом своего пленника.

Малик должен был плакать от горя и кричать, но в душе разинула свою пасть пустота — абсолютная, пугающая. «Проклятые медикаменты!» не позволяли ему даже по-нормальному скорбеть! Малик завис на мгновение, уставившись на маленький трупик ребенка в разбитой машине с эмблемой Корвуса.

«По-нормальному» — это как? Уголок губ нервно дернулся. Что он знал о скорби? Немало. Тогда почему он не может вытащить из сердца хоть что-то похожее на это чувство? Он слышал пугающее спокойствие в своей голове, странную парализующую тишину, в то время как душа античной фреской раскалывалась на сотни кусочков. Он чувствовал, как из нее выпадают целые куски, но не мог даже закричать, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить боль. Горло окаменело, а голос… будто его и не было никогда. У него затряслись руки, это он видел отчетливо. Дрожь оказалась единственной ему доступной реакцией.

— Нет, — прошептал пленник, — нет…

— Довольно, — Гаррота встал и ногой пнул кипу снимков. — «Бесполезный мусор».

Мио вцепился побелевшими пальцами в один снимок, прижал к себе. Вождь поддел ногой ручку от небольшого лаза в полу, открыв, и столкнул туда клочки бумаги. Спичка черканула по коробку и вспыхнула. Мио как завороженный следил за тем, как из разжавшихся пальцев небольшая горящая палочка падает в лаз прямо на бумагу.

— Отдай, — требование. Тяжелый взгляд альфы в упор.

— Нет.

Гаррота приблизился и сразу ударил парня по лицу, выдергивая снимок из рук. Листок тут же упал к остальным, уже охваченным пожирающим их пламенем.

Мио пнул мужчину, выкручиваясь и падая на колени возле лаза. Лишь только он хотел ухватиться за край тлеющей картинки, как его вздернули за шкирку вверх и ногой захлопнули лаз.

— Нет!

— Я сказал — «хватит»! Этого ничего больше нет, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону захлопнувшейся крышки. — И тебя больше нет! Есть Мио. Повтори.

Пощечина.

— Повтори.

Мио сцепил зубы, впился слабыми пальцами в мужскую руку, что держала его с легкостью за шею. Еще пощечина, на скуле налился синяк.

— Твое имя?!

— МИО! РАБ ГАРРОТА! — закричал пленник.

Альфа расплылся в довольной усмешке и медленно опустил парня на пол.

— Раздевайся.

Он не сводил с парня острого, как клык, взгляда, отчетливо видя сопротивление в нервно подрагивающих бровях, в складках губ и сжатых кулаках. Сопротивление.

— Раз-де-вай-ся, — по слогам: словно камнем по камню бил, высекая искры.

Мио сжал зубы с такой силой, что, казалось, лопнет челюсть, и рывками стал стаскивать с себя темную тунику. Оставшись абсолютно нагим, пленник даже не пытался прикрыться, расправив плечи.

Гаррота медленно, словно издеваясь, проскользил взглядом сверху вниз. Губы дернулись в улыбке, как и член в штанах.

— На колени.

Мио понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем он опустился на колени перед мужчиной. Лицо оказалось точно напротив достоинства альфы. Он невольно сглотнул, воспоминания проткнули иглой воздушный шар его смелости.

— Соси.

Мио сжал кулаки и отвернулся.

Гаррота положил ладонь на черноволосый затылок и ткнул его носом в свой пах.

— Развяжи и отсоси.

Раб не пошевелился.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя кастрировал, раскрывай свой блядский рот, — вкрадчивый шепот у уха.

Мио разжал кулаки, взялся пальцами за шнуровку и потянул. Распутав завязки, он замер: он не может сделать этого! Просто не может!

Мио поднялся с колен и встал напротив мужчины, Гаррота вытянул губы в прямую линию, раздражение разлилось в небольшом помещении. Альфа сжал кулаки, сдерживаясь, а Мио резко схватил мужчину правой рукой за шею и наклонил к себе, целуя.

Вождь моргнул. Нет, не привиделось. Вот его раб, а вот его мягкие губы, плотно прижатые к его собственным, сухим. Моргнув еще раз, он отмер, подхватил крепкое тело под задницу и рухнул на свою узкую койку. Пленник под ним простонал, обхватил мужские плечи, прижимая к себе. Мио старательно отмерял каждое действие, несмотря на то, что руки дрожали. Пленник надеялся, что альфа примет это за волнение.

Гаррота вдыхал неизвестный ему аромат и стремительно сплавлялся с горных порогов своей выдержки. Он жадно целовал губы Мио, оставлял поцелуи за его ушком, на шее, страстно вылизывая ключицы, спускаясь все ниже, прикусывал соски и сжимал его в руках до хруста. Зверь внутри, обрадованный приглашением, рвался скорее заполучить желаемое. Гаррота низко зарычал, рывком развел пленнику ноги и, не раздумывая ни секунды, насадил парня на свой член. Руки альфы звенели силой, по телу прошлась волна теплого прижигающего нервные окончания трепета.

Мио вскрикнул, застонал, прокусил губу до крови и часто, поверхностно задышал, воздух застревал в горле, оседая на языке горечью и металлическим привкусом собственной крови. Его колотило так сильно, что даже охваченный желанием Гаррота это заметил. Заметил, но значения не придал. Взгляд альфы переместился на перекошенное болью обескровленное лицо. Это было бесценное выражение, трогательное, волнующее.

Утробно застонав, альфа почувствовал, как член внутри парня крепнет, желая разорвать свою добычу. Он вцепился пальцами в белые бедра, сжав их до синяков, дернул на себя, натягивая его до основания. Раб выгнулся в спине, попытался отбиться правой рукой, но Гаррота перехватил ребро ладони зубами, прикусив. На лбу Мио выступила испарина, губы искривлены, но зверя было уже не остановить. Отпустив ладонь, он жадно припал к сжатым губам, насильно протолкнул язык в рот и удовлетворенно выдохнул прямо в рот пленника. Гаррота пил его дыхание, что выстрелами прошивало ему черепную коробку, разрывая темечко. Его смуглая кожа на удивительном контрасте со светлой, словно сошедшей с гравюр тысячелетней давности, смотрелась волшебно. Альфа ритмично двигался, выдергивая из пленника громкие вскрики. Мио закрыл себе ладонями рот, закрыл глаза — «Не видеть. Не видеть!», а альфа, как полоумный вылизывал его шею, рыча на каждой фрикции, делая каждый следующий толчок глубже.

Глухой скулеж пленника привлек внимание Гаррота, и он отдернул его руки от лица.

— Кричи, Мио, — укус за подбородок. Он сдавил кисти раба, прижал к кровати и продолжил терзать дрожащее тело.

Мышцы вновь надорвались, Мио ощутил жжение, смазку, размазывающуюся у него между бедер, и терпел, терпел, вскрикивая от каждого толчка. Альфа был голоден, страстно ответив на провокацию. Или, возможно, он надеялся… Теперь Малику осталось лишь вытерпеть это насилие, вытерпеть столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы Гаррота насытился, устал, уснул. Он незаметно бросал взгляды на нож, так опрометчиво оставленный вождем на столе рядом со входом. Ему только и нужно, чтобы альфа сыто прикрыл глаза, а дальше… его рука не дрогнет.

Мио кричал, как от него и требовали, стонал, кривясь от боли, и задыхался от запаха чужой похоти. Его бедра уже были мокрыми и липкими — кровь перемешана со смазкой и спермой, уже успевшего кончить альфы. Как это было омерзительно!

Мио чувствовал примесь крови в воздухе и то, как она стягивает, подсыхая, его кожу, и ему хотелось застрелиться. Он не чувствовал задницы, но не позволял себе оттолкнуть мужчину. Пусть использует его тело, пусть насытится. Он старался отдаваться альфе, несмотря на тупую перманентную боль, застрявшую костью в горле ненависть, обдирающее руки в кровь унижение.

В голове все было кристально чисто, выбелено неизвестным ему медикаментом, словно кто-то взял и вытер его мысли влажной тряпочкой — остались лишь неопределенные разводы. А в душе раскалывались скалы, роняя свои огромные булыжники ему под ноги, завывал грозовой ветер и электрические разряды с неба безостановочно жалили землю. Душа его кричала, а из горла вырывались лишь сладострастные стоны, услаждающие слух насилующего его мужчины.

Пока еще у него есть силы сопротивляться, стоит попробовать. Если Гаррота примет эту жертву, у него будет один-единственный шанс. Потому как, если что-то пойдет не так, второго шанса вождь «вольных» не допустит, и Мио очень надеялся, что в гневе, не рассчитав силы, альфа его убьет. Он даже сопротивляться не будет. Смерть всяко лучше постоянного насилия.

Гаррота сперва удивился такому порыву своего пленника, но, отбросив сомнения в сторону, жадно ухватился за предложение трахнуться. Он решил, что Мио просто не хочет отсасывать, поэтому выбрал расплатиться телом. Он не возражал.

Насытившись, альфа удовлетворенно повалился на спину и спихнул с узкой койки на пол Мио. Парень зашипел от боли в натертой заднице, а Гаррота гаденько улыбнулся.

Цепь звонко ударилась о металлический пол рядом с пленником. Парень словно только сейчас про нее вспомнил, взглянув. А это проблема.

— Знай свое место, Мио. Оно не в хозяйской постели, — едкое замечание.

Ничего, он стерпит.

Поджав губы, пленник посмотрел на пол: кусок тонкой материи был под его ногами. Взяв «это» двумя пальцами, он скривился, настолько жалко этот кусок ткани смотрелся.

— Не нравится — спи на голом металле.

Мио промолчал, аккуратно свернув кольцами цепь у ног. Он закутался в тонкую ткань и лег так, чтобы хорошо видеть альфу. Мужчина сыто прикрыл глаза, подложив руки под голову. Он даже не удосужился одеться — так и лежал, сверкая своим достоинством. «Хвастун».

В помещении стало полностью темно и даже немного зябко, но Мио так и не сомкнул глаз, глядя прямо на Гаррота, на его спокойное, разглаженное от мыслей лицо. В голове вертелась веретеном мысль первым делом отрезать альфе член, а потом добить, но как бы ему ни хотелось поступить именно так: отрезать этот толстый отросток, что входил в него, рвал его, заставлял кричать и плакать и затолкать проклятому альфе в глотку — он должен мыслить трезво. У него есть время на один-единственный удар. Один удар и ни попыткой больше.

Мио не знал точно, сколько времени пролежал, пялясь в пустоту и пытаясь унять ноющее после соития тело. Он считал, что достаточно для того, чтобы мужчина уснул.  
Он тихо привстал, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, приподнялся на четвереньки, накрыл ладонью цепь, а потом, на одном вдохе выпрямился в полный рост и замер. Альфа продолжал спать. Мио осторожно выдохнул и сделал маленький шаг к столу. Тишина. Он придерживал цепь двумя руками и, казалось, даже дышал через раз. Ему надо было сделать лишь три шага.

Три шага, маленький нож с широким треугольным лезвием воткнут краем в деревяшку. Он аккуратно выпустил цепь из одной руки, обхватил рукоять и медленно, колебательными движениями стал вытаскивать нож. Он взглянул в темноте на лезвие в своей руке — длиной где-то сантиметров восемь и шириной около пяти у основания, на вид — самодельный. Мио уверенно сжал рукоять и улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. Сейчас.

Развернувшись, он сделал шаг к мужчине: расстояние для удара достаточное, он не промажет. Лучше бить в шею, но он боялся, что промажет, а в брюшную полость не промажет, главное уйти чуть в сторону, чтобы не задевать пресс, сразу войти в мягкие ткани, а затем провернуть и вырвать нож, если получится, для второго удара. Он задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь — альфа спал. Лезвие взметнулось вверх и острым жалом нацелилось на брюшину. Лезвие вошло на половину длины в плоть.

Гаррота проснулся, сжав в стальной хватке руку Мио, зарычал и выдернул лезвие, что все еще было в ладони пленника. Нож упал под ноги из разжавшихся, передавленных пальцев правой руки.

— Ах ты, сука, — зашипел мужчина, стискивая правое запястье еще сильнее. Мио от боли рухнул почти на колени перед альфой, кривясь.

— Что ж ты не сдохнешь, а?! — выкрикнул пленник, вцепляясь скрюченными изуродованными пальцами левой руки в альфью кисть.

Гаррота обвил вокруг шеи парня призрачный щуп своей силы, сдавил. Мио захрипел, инстинкт самосохранения требовал не сопротивляться, чтобы выжить, но пленник хотел не этого. Он продолжал цепляться за мужскую руку, что вот-вот раздробит ему правую кисть, надеясь, что раньше, чем не выдержат кости, не выдержит, умрет он сам.

— Не пущу, тварь, — прорычал Гаррота. — Так легко не отделаешься!

Колено альфы прилетело пленнику в живот, вождь разжал пальцы, выпуская кисть пленника, и затянул чуть сильнее удавку. Мио отключился, свалившись под ноги альфе.

Гаррота зажал ладонью бок, скривившись от тупой боли. Пальцы окрашивались липкой красной кровью, а мужчина смотрел на раскинувшееся у его ног тело.

«Достал-таки, сучонок. А ты стал невнимательным, Гаррота», — мысленная затрещина себе.

Мужчина схватил с тумбы бутылку с алкоголем, выдернул зубами пробку и плеснул на рану, на измазанные в красном пальцы. Зашипел, глотнул алкоголя, искривил губы раздраженно и, закрепив цепь от ошейника пленника в металлическом кольце пола, вышел на улицу, в разинутую пасть черных узких переходов из металлических контейнеров, прицепов и трейлеров.

Дверь хилера показалась из-за угла. Гаррота не удостоил себя стуком, сразу отодвинув тяжелую брезентовую занавесь в сторону и вваливаясь внутрь.

Бета был не один. Его очень уверенно вколачивал в матрас Шир, доверенное лицо Гаррота и надежный альфа. Хил постанывал, цепляясь пальцами за тонкий матрас и подаваясь любовнику навстречу.

— Простите, что отвлекаю, — рыкнул вождь Capo di capi, — но вам придется закончить позже.

Бета попытался вывернуться из-под тяжелого тела альфы, едва заслышав Гаррота, но Шир зарычал и укусил парня за шею, приводя к покорности.

— Шир! Хватит. Остановись, черт тебя подери! — зашипел хилер, вцепляясь пальцами в кучерявые короткие пряди любовника. — Хватит!

Альфа никак не отреагировал, усилив нажив, и увеличил темп и амплитуду проникновений, рыча. Хил захрипел, чувствуя пульсацию внутри, и дернулся. Шир сделал особенно глубокий толчок и кончил, толчками выплескивая сперму внутрь партнера. Хилер резко выгнулся, замер, откинув голову назад, и кончил под себя, на чистую, хоть и застиранную простынь.

— Вынь, вынь, — зашипел бета.

— Если ты его свяжешь узлом, Шир, я тут сдохну.

— Если бы ты действительно сдыхал, ты бы мне не позволил кончить, — альфа слез с любовника и, схватив какую-то тряпку рядом с кроватью, стал вытираться.

Он приблизился к Гаррота и взглянул на рану в боку. Выгнул вопросительно бровь, дернул уголком губ вверх и резко ударил вождя в живот. Гаррота стиснул зубы, оскалившись.

— Жить будешь, — констатировал Шир, кидая тряпку Хилу, что уже натянул футболку с растянутой горловиной, но все еще оставался без штанов. Взгляды альф скользнули по белесым разводам семени на ногах беты, что быстро стирал следы секса.

— Парню своему укороти коготки, а то, не ровен час, мы останемся без главаря. Вот это смеху будет — Гаррота прирезал несостоявшийся любовник.

— Пасть закрой, Шир, — рявкнул вожак, убирая ладонь от раны, давая доступ Хилу.

— Иди сюда, сядь, — хилер указал на кровать, устраиваясь на коленях перед раненым мужчиной.

— Я только тебя выебал, а ты уже нового мужика в неостывшую постель притащил, — съязвил Шир.

— Намерен кривляться — проваливай.

Хил быстро готовил все необходимое.

— Гаррота, где твой парень? — Шир зашнуровывал высокие ботинки.

— В доме, на цепи, без сознания, — альфа зашипел, стоило антисептику пройтись по краю, а игле прихватить первым стежком край кожи.

— Рана не очень глубокая, но ударил он в не самое лучшее место. Без шва никак. Дня три будет болеть, повязку менять будем каждый день.

— Как скажешь, — равнодушно отозвался Гаррота, пристально глядя на Шира, что молчаливой скалой стоял у входа, ожидая.

Вождь легонько кивнул, и альфа моргнул правым глазом, поддерживая молчаливый диалог.

— Готово, — отозвался сосредоточенный Хил и залепил широким самодельным пластырем бок.

Гаррота поднялся и накрыл плечо лекаря ладонью, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.

— Я хочу чтобы ты мне приготовил настой песчанки.

— Ты будешь его пытать? — прямой вопрос в лоб.

— Нет, Хил. Я буду его воспитывать, — улыбка. Хилер вздрогнул, ощутив холодную каплю, бегущую по позвоночнику. — Приготовь. Даю тебе два дня.

Гаррота вышел за дверь, за ним следом тенью выскользнул и Шир.

— Проследи за своим любовником, что-то в последнее время в нем много жалости, — вождь племени скосил взгляд на Шира, тот едва заметно кивнул. — Скажи Амину, для него есть работа. Через два дня он должен стоять у дверей моего дома со всеми своими инструментами.

Шир кивнул, молча следуя за Гаррота. Довел главу до его трейлера, но внутрь заходить не стал.

— Принеси мне утром кандалы на ноги, да потяжелей, — сказал вождь, скрывшись за стальной дверью.

Шир еще несколько секунд сверлил взглядом металлическое полотно, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Все спокойно. Альфа поднял взгляд вверх — тьма, не подсвеченная цветными уличными огнями, была абсолютной, кромешной, плотной. Мужчина повел носом в сторону, хищно обнажил клык и вновь свернул на улицу к дому лекаря. В штанах альфы с каждым шагом становилось все тяжелее.


	8. 8

Гаррота упал на кровать, пнув перед этим все еще валяющегося на полу пленника. Слабое шевеление было ему ответом. Живой. Отлично. Альфа устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. Бок дергало тупой ноющей болью, но мужчина был доволен. Этот факт подтверждала легкая загадочная улыбка.

Новый день для Мио начался с пинка под ребра. Гаррота, не дожидаясь, пока парень проснется, грубо схватил его за волосы и вздернул на ноги. Мимолетное желание обрезать эти удивительного цвета волосы угасло, стоило подумать о том, как он будет пропускать эти черные длинные ручьи между пальцами. Незаметно понюхав волосы парня, альфа ощутил облегчение. Это его. Такое простое эгоистичное желание обладать неположенным ему, тем, чему в его мире даже не место, вспыхнуло с силой вновь родившейся звезды. Именно потому, что этому парню тут не место, Гаррота оставит его себе.

Он буквально зашвырнул еще не соображающего ничего Мио в чан с водой, погружая того под воду. Глотнув воды, пленник наконец забарахтался, выпуская пузыри в неопределенного цвета воде.

Вождь выдернул голову парня из воды и смачно плюнул ему в лицо, стоило Мио сфокусировать взгляд на мучителе.

— Раб встает всегда раньше хозяина, сучонок.

Серия сильных пощечин. Руки в кистях оказались внезапно прикованными к борту чана. Мио неловко дернулся, по-видимому, все еще не очень хорошо соображая, где находится. Гаррота же, взяв кусок грубой тряпки, несколькими движениями буквально снимал с парня кожу, отмывая его.

Процедура купания заняла не больше десяти минут. Гаррота вытащил все так же брыкающегося пленника из чана и втолкнул его в крошечное узкое помещение с туалетом. Мио нервно обернулся, но вождь занимал весь проход, практически касаясь плечами холодных металлических стен.

— Колено-локтевая, быстро.

— Пошел ты, — отозвался Мио.

Через секунду Мио свалился на пол, вцепившись руками в ошейник, но не пытаясь содрать его. Гаррота уже понял, что парень предпочел Сapo di capi смерть, но оставлять все так был не намерен. Он уже знал, что ему следует делать с этим породистым скакуном.

Заломив за спину задыхающемуся парню руки, вождь стукнул его лбом о металлический пол. Мио ненадолго потерял ориентацию, а Гаррота стал быстро стягивать кожаными полосами ровные, сложенные вместе ладонями наружу руки. Три довольно широкие полосы кожи стянули их в неестественном неудобном положении. Как только ремень выше локтей затянулся туже, Мио глухо вскрикнул, сцепив зубы, ненавидя себя за слабость.

Альфа дернул парня на себя, поднимая, заглядывая в бунтарское лицо.

— Я оценил твой подарок, Мио, — широкая хищная улыбка и касание рукой заклеенного бока. — И приготовил тебе свой. Тебе понравится, — обещание.

Мио внутренне вздрогнул.

— Мне от тебя может понравиться только смерть! — процедил, морщась от боли, он.

Гаррота притянул парня за голову к себе ближе, хмыкнул, укусил за губу, а затем рывком поставил на колени.

— За работу, раб. — Одна рука крепко удерживала парня за волосы, намотав на пальцы пряди, а вторая уже вынимала из холщовых штанов ждущий ласки член.

Мио дернулся, попытался отвернуться от упершегося в губы органа, но оплеуха, принесшая с собой звон в ушах, вынудила открыть рот. Гаррота методично вдалбливал себя в горло пленника, что хрипел, кривился и даже вырвал желчью два раза. Это был урок, и альфа его старательно закреплял.

У Мио из уголков глаз соскальзывали злые слезы: боль, неприятие, ярость, бессилие. Кулаки сжимались и разжимались, мускулы натягивали неподдающиеся ремни, а воздух все так же проталкивался в легкие с трудом, спотыкаясь о преграду, надрывающую уголки губ.

«Бессилие». Желудок выкручивало от желчи, привкус кислоты на языке не проходил, но мучитель и не думал останавливаться. Когда вождь замер, натянув на себя рот Мио, как чулок, пленник чуть не задохнулся, захрипев, заливая подбородок слюнями. Страх выплеснулся со слезами ручьями соленой воды, сперма с подоспевшей к выходу желчью закапала изо рта и носа. Мио повалился на бок, испытывая непередаваемое чувство гадливости к себе, а Гаррота багряным пиком возвышался над ним, уплотняя воздух в крошечном помещении. «Бессилие».

— Ты будешь дышать, Мио, — откуда-то сверху, до избитого насилием сознания. — Потому что я так хочу, — клеймом на лбу.

Он будет дышать. Дышать… Для чего? Для кого?

Малик перестал дышать в ту минуту, когда жадное до жизни пламя отбирало у него клочки памяти, пожирая фотографии с трупом его новорожденного ребенка, его омеги. Он перестал дышать, когда искра жизни Сайруса оборвалась. Он перестал… Перестал в тут минуту, когда насильно введенный медикамент выжигал на стенках серого вещества открывшуюся правду, когда сам стал Сахарой без единой капли воды. Перестал, когда понял, что химия проткнула его сознание настолько, что бьющееся в клети сердце оставалось не услышанным разумом. Перестал, когда не смог выдавить из себя ни единой слезы, хотя душа рвалась на части черными, белыми, багряными простынями. Перестал, когда затылок проткнуло иглой осознание, вплавляясь трупными пятнами, любимыми глазами, в зрительную область мозга. Он перестал… Бессилие.

— Отпусти меня! Отпусти меня! — закричал Мио, неловко поднимаясь на ноги, сцепив до скрежета зубы, роняя соленые капли под ноги. — ОТПУСТИ! ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ К НИМ! К НЕМУ!

Гаррота смотрел на свой трофей, прекрасный в своей слабости. Молодой альфа в петле из отчаяния и бессилия был удивительно настоящим, живым, как античная статуя, внезапно сошедшая со своего постамента. Мио был неуместным, нелепым в этом ржавом мире из песка и металла. Вокруг него сгустился его феромон — свежий запах неизвестности.

Гаррота вдохнул его глубже, наслаждаясь. Потребность. Этот аромат жизни среди кислот стал для него потребностью, от которой вождь не хотел отказываться. А сама мысль о том, что этот альфа когда-то входил в чье-то тело, что его семя проросло, принесло новую жизнь в этот загнивающий мир, выводила Гарроту из себя.

— ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ К НЕМУ! — толчок головой в грудь, глаза, полные ненависти, боль, только не поверхностная, физическая, нет — настоящая, глубинная, внутренняя. Гаррота бы сказал — «душевная», только вот душ, по его мнению, у них давно уже нет. Их эфирные тела состоят из камней, сталактитов и сталагмитов, мраморных мемориальных плит. Души истлели, как шелк на раскаленных плитах. Истлели…

— Нет, — краткое, безапелляционное, острое, как секира мясника.

Мио отшатнулся так, словно его ударили. Три буквы — сакральный смысл. Одно слово — приговор. Взгляд пленника потерянно дернулся в сторону, между бровями залегла скорбная складка, мягкие ткани с внутренней стороны щеки прикушены до крови. Мио чувствовал, как сила другого самца облепляет его, подавляет. Три буквы — силок, одно слово — гаррота.

Мио попятился, пока не ударился о тонкий металлический лист стены, развернулся, упершись лбом в холодный металл, прячась. В голове истерически бились мысли, метались запертыми в клетке птицами, ломали крылья о стальные прутья. Бывший глава Минакса искал решение. Сморгнув очередные слезы, он сильно укусил себя за язык. А потом снова, стремясь сомкнуть зубы еще сильнее, намереваясь откусить себе язык, чтобы покончить с собой раз и навсегда.

Нити силы, оплетшие паутиной тело Мио, задрожали, и Гаррота, нехорошо оскалившись, в один шаг оказался рядом с пленником, рывком разворачивая того к себе и отвешивая тяжелую пощечину. Пальцы грубо влезли в рот, окрашиваясь алой кровью, раскрывая его.

— Мой раб, — тряхнул он Мио, — моя жизнь.

Гаррота сжал в руке нижнюю челюсть парня, не позволяя тому закончить начатое, и втащил обратно в комнату. Достав широкий деревянный цилиндр на ремешках, он вставил его в рот пленнику, закрепив ремнями на затылке. Мио тряс головой, как дикий кот, пытаясь снять с себя неудобную распорку, легко устроившуюся между челюстями, но безрезультатно: слюни с кровью все еще медленно стекали на грудь и пол.

Внезапно в дверь постучали. На Мио из одежды все еще был лишь ошейник, но парня это не беспокоило.

— Гаррота, — кивнул вождю Шир, протягивая альфе тяжелые на вид кандалы. — Как ты просил, — осторожно заглядывая через плечо и осматривая помещение.

— Можешь идти. Я скоро присоединюсь, — мужчина закрыл дверь и повернулся к парню.

Кандалы издали громкий металлический звук, стукнувшись друг о друга.  
Гаррота быстро подошел и, схватив пленника за ошейник, ухмыльнулся.

— Все мое, — тихо припечатал альфа, целуя надорванный кровивший уголок губ.

Легкий толчок в грудь, Мио завалился на бок, растянувшись на металлическом полу. И прежде чем он успел сообразить, что происходит, щиколотки окольцевали массивными браслетами, связанными одной цепью.

Гаррота вышел, оставив своего пленника лежать на полу и принимать новую для себя реальность.

Мио попытался приподняться, вывернулся, поймал взглядом тонкую полосу света, что пробивалась сквозь щель из-под приоткрытой двери. Ноги слушались с трудом, мгновенно потяжелев. Он дернулся в попытке устроиться удобнее, зарычал, сдавив зубами цилиндр, рванул ремни на руках. Бесполезно. Боль в заднице стала уже навязчивой, тупой.

Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Мио глубоко вдохнул, старательно переворачиваясь и смиряясь с болью в анусе. Сама мысль о том, что пережитое спаривание не было последним, заставляла внутренности нервно трепетать. Никогда еще положение главы Корвуса не было таким печальным. «Ублюдок. Ублюдок», — мигало в голове пленника тихой ненавистью. Внезапно взгляд зацепился за дверцу в полу. Ту самую, что разделила его мир на до и после самим своим существованием. Злость вспыхнула, смешиваясь с раздражением, растворяясь тающей пеной на поверхности надежды.

Мио, неуклюже извиваясь, старательно пополз вперед. Его взгляд так и тянулся к той злосчастной нише, к металлической заслонке, скрывающей от него правду. Ему нужна цель, намек, обещание, хоть что-то. Рухнув от усталости рядом с металлической дверкой набок, он тяжело переводил дыхание, сверля взглядом все тот же стальной потолок. Тело, еще ослабленное, не восстановленное, измученное, с трудом вытягивало заданный уровень нагрузки, опасаясь жалящей его боли. Вот он нащупал пальцами правой руки намек на ручку и кряхтя стал оттаскивать ее в сторону.

Получилось далеко не сразу, но когда ниша поддалась, радость на мгновение толкнулась в его сердце. Мио даже улыбнулся. Перевернувшись, он уставился на пепел и обглоданные кусочки от снимков — все, что осталось от его прежней жизни. Бывший глава Корвуса сдул пепел с края фотографии, и его сердце пропустило удар: Сайрус. Словно издеваясь над ним, пламя сожрало все, а лицо уже мертвого омеги не тронуло. Мио ощутил, как в горле встал ком, а глаза против его желания наполнились слезами. Сглотнув комок из проволоки, пепла и свинца, альфа заметил, как на край бумаги упала соленая капля. А потом еще одна.

Смаргивая непрошенные слезы, парень ощущал, как в душе образовывается впадина размером с затонувший материк, как толща воды смыкается над ним, поглощая его, утаскивая в затонувший дворец боли, дворец кривых зеркал прошлого, пережитого. Словно прорванная плотина, скорбь неслась к нему на бешеной скорости, затапливая все прибрежные районы, отпечатываясь на сетчатке. Теперь даже с закрытыми веками не будет ему покоя. Мио взвыл. Отчаянно, болезненно, обреченно. И этот крик, разбившийся о преграду, роем ледяных игл пронесся по улицам Саpo di capi, обращая внимание каждого на отмирающие сердечные ткани одного-единственного человека, неуместного в этих песках.

Гаррота замер на мгновение, как и все в племени. Замер на эту одну десятую секунды, чтобы как и сотни других обратить свой взор к своему трейлеру, к колыхнувшейся в усталой попытке раскрыться брезентовой ткани, к существу, отчаянно оплакивающему свое погибшее сердце, к скорби, что подобно мизерикордии совершала свой удар, проникая между сочленениями мышц в самое сердце стонущего парня. Ледяные иглы достигли цели, проникнув в грудь и растаяв там, впитавшись, став строительным материалом новых клеток живых существ.

Милосердие. На одну десятую секунды каждый в Саpo di capi почувствовал этот удар в грудную клеть, каждый на секунду сбился с шага и с дыхания. Милосердие. Вспыхнуло и растаяло росой на зеленой давно не существующей траве. Милосердию нет места в почерневшем от пыли и гари мире.

Шир немного озадаченно посмотрел на Гарроту.

— Не знал, что твой парень так может.

— Я тоже не знал, — машинально ответил вожак, разворачиваясь к своему помощнику.

Дела не ждали. И Гаррота не мог позволить себе вернуться сейчас в свой трейлер и посмотреть на иссохшее в груди молодого альфы сердце. Тонкая, небрежная улыбка растянула уголки губ в стороны. Так вот как выглядит его сила для других. Вождь старательно делал эскиз этого странного неизвестного ему чувства, что кольнуло в груди. Это было жалкое подобие силы по сравнению с масштабами Гаррота, но ладонь сама собой накрыла середину груди, куда пришелся укол чужой боли. «Потрясающе». Теперь он понимал, что чувствуют другие от его касаний, и находил это чувство волнительным. Именно «волнительным».

«Хочу еще. Хочу больше», — жадная предвкушающая улыбка отпечаталась на лице.

***

Гаррота вернулся в свое пристанище далеко за полночь. Он тронул небольшую лампочку под потолком, и тусклый свет осветил его дом. Раб нашелся на полу рядом с открытой заслонкой ниши, в луже собственной мочи: пальцы были перемазаны пеплом, обескровленное лицо с залегшими под глазами черными тенями, мокрая от слюней щека.

— Мио, — Гаррота присел рядом с пленником.

Взгляд молодого альфы был пустой, направленный сквозь время и пространство туда, где он был счастлив. И Гаррота это не понравилось.

— Мио, — большая ладонь прошлась по черным волосам. — Мне понравилось то, что ты сделал сегодня. Стань моим, Мио.

Молчание.

— Мио, — требовательно. — Я не отпущу тебя.

Молчание.

Гаррота начинал раздражаться. «Терпение» не имело к мужчине никакого отношения. Он схватил парня за ошейник и тряхнул, обращая на себя внимание. Взгляд пленника стал осмысленным, Мио ненавистно уставился на альфу и зарычал, сцепив до скрежета на деревяшке зубы. Гаррота немного склонил голову набок, разглядывая гневное лицо парня, а затем непринужденным движением отстегнул ремешок на затылке, и кляп упал на пол с характерным глухим звуком.

Размяв затекшие мышцы рта, Мио плюнул альфе в лицо и заржал, как гиена.

— Твоим? — желчь в голосе. — Я занят, ублюдок! — Мио дернулся, наблюдая, как Гаррота ладонью медленно вытирает плевок. — Видишь серьгу, сука?! Это значит, что у меня есть пара! ПАРА!

Глава Саpo di capi мотнул головой, нанося удар в переносицу пленнику, прерывая его крик. Пальцы схватили небольшую серьгу, что до этого оставалась незамеченной альфой, оценивая. Вот он — символ связи между Мио и мертвым омегой — небольшое колечко металла кусающее ухо.

— Не тронь!

Гаррота перевел задумчивый взгляд с серьги на Мио. Этот клочок металла все еще удерживает парня далеко, далеко от Гаррота. Глава вольного племени четко увидел в своей голове решение. Одно-единственное, верное. Брань Мио больше его не беспокоила, как и грубый ответ. Рано или поздно все превратится в тлен — слова и тела.

Гаррота притянул парня за голову ближе, провел языком по покрытой щетиной скуле, спустился на шею, легко прикусил. Затем добрался до чувствительного места за ухом, провел широким мазком по светлой пахнущей грозой коже шеи, добрался до кромки волос, повел носом обратно до ушной раковины, прихватил мочку с серьгой, всосал, обводя серьгу языком. Он чувствовал, как тело пленника задрожало, затрепеща, повинуясь нехитрой ласке, видел, как на загривке встали волоски в немом отклике. Гаррота улыбнулся, а потом с силой сомкнул челюсти на мочке уха, откусывая ее.

— АААААААААААААААА! — закричал пленник, заливая кровью из открытой раны свое плечо. — СУКА! СУКА!

Гаррота толкнул парня, и тот неуклюже повалился на спину. А мужчина прожевывал откушенный кусок мяса, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Кадык дернулся два раза, и альфа сплюнул себе на ладонь аккуратную серьгу. Сжав ее между пальцами, мужчина поднес ее к глазам, разглядывая.

— Это та нить, что связывает тебя с трупом?

Мио показалось, что его ударили. «С трупом», «трупом».

Гаррота взглянул на пленника, подбросил блестящую серьгу и, поймав, сжал ее в ладони.

— Отдай.

Глава гаденько улыбнулся и, закинув серьгу себе в рот, проглотил.

Мио пораженно смотрел на мужчину перед собой, пытаясь подобрать правильные реакции. «Он ее проглотил. Проглотил».

— Завтра ты получишь новый символ. Мой.

— Сдохни! Сдохни! Сдохни!

— Только после тебя, Мио, раб Гаррота.


	9. 9

Когда солнце поднялось высоко в небо, Шир стоял за спиной лекаря в дверном проеме жилища вождя Capo di capi.

— Хил, — тихо обратился к любовнику Шир.

— Как ты просил, Гаррота, — лекарь протянул пузырек с жидкостью вождю.

Лицо Гаррота хищно заострилось, как у зверя перед началом охоты.

Настой песчанки был сильнодействующим наркотиком, призванным содрать с жертвы кожу, потом мясо, слой за слоем добираясь до спрятанных в глубине тела нервов, рецепторов. Песчанка делает человека уязвимым, чувствительным. Боль, даже самая незначительная множится многократно, опуская жертву на самое дно черного колодца собственного сумасшествия, накачанного ужасом кричащих перегруженных нервных окончаний.

— Гаррота, я бы не советовал, — начал Хил, но глава поднял на него скептический взгляд, выгибая острую красную бровь.

Хилер запнулся, поджав губы.

— Не беспокойся, Хил, — Гаррота слегка сжал плечо врачевателя, намекая. — Мой парень будет в восторге. Шир? — взгляд за спину хилера. — Где Амин?

— Ждет твоих инструкций.

Шир сделал шаг в сторону, увлекая лекаря за собой, пропуская ко входу удивительно субтильного бету со сшитым из грубой кожи чехлом в руках.

Амин выступил вперед, хищно, по-альфьи улыбнулся, слегка наклоняя голову в поклоне. Колючие маленькие черные глазки, словно капельки черной смолы, цепкие, липкие, неприятные.

— Амин, — приветствие.

— Гаррота.

— Проходи, скажу, что требуется.

Гаррота открыл шире дверь, пропуская в дом гостя и указывая взглядом остальным удалиться.

Амин проследовал за вождем, цепляясь масляным взглядом за лежащее на полу в объятьях тяжелых кандалов тело. Парень был накрыт покрывалом, но из-под темной ткани выглядывали красиво очерченные сильные голые ноги, что будоражили в воображении далеко не целомудренные картины с их участием. Крепкая рельефная фигура альфы станет безупречным холстом для его творчества. Амин отвел глаза в сторону: не хватало еще злить зверя в его норе.

Вслед за альфой он прошел вглубь трейлера. Гаррота отодвинул шире полог тяжелого брезента, разделяющего помещение на две части — бытовую и рабочую, служившую гаражом, и прошел внутрь.

— Амин, — Гаррота опустился в добротное кресло, указывая пальцем на стул напротив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты набил Мио мое клеймо.

— Что именно хочет мой вождь?

— Шрамирование во всю спину — чешуя, как моя. А на животе татуировка — черная жемчужина в пасти дракона пустыни.

— Красиво, — протянул Амин. — Когда приступать?

— Сейчас, — губы Гаррота растянулись в кривой улыбке.

Глава селения встал, сжал в руке настойку грязного серого цвета и вышел из комнаты, оставив Амина начинать приготовления.

***

Мио проснулся и, подобравшись, сел, закусывая зубами деревянный брусок-кляп. Парень смотрел перед собой абсолютно безразличным взглядом: разорванное ухо неприятно дергало от боли, напоминая, чего именно он лишился.

Гаррота встал перед парнем, коснулся черных спутанных волос, намотал на палец прядку. Мужчина разглядывал своего пленника, свой трофей. Потянув за прядки, он заставил раба обратить на себя внимание, но взгляд того оставался отрешенным, безразличным.

Гаррота к такому не привык: его или любили, или боялись, но никто и никогда не смотрел на него так, как на отсутствующий элемент цепи или пыль под сапогами. Это раздражало. Гаррота хотел видеть в этих глазах любовь, желание — а самое главное, чтобы это все было обращено к нему.

Внезапно его сознание пронзила мысль, что если бы омега Малика был жив, то Гаррота непременно вырвал бы ему кадык, избавляясь от такого досадного недоразумения. Эта мысль позабавила альфу, как и качнувшийся в сторону необъяснимой потребности обладать одной конкретной особью маятник.

— Пришло время, Мио, получить тебе мой подарок.

В глазах пленника внезапно возникло понимание, отрицание и, наконец, оскалившаяся ненависть. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь вырваться из больших рук, и Гаррота ему позволил. Покровительственная улыбка украсила лицо альфы: ведь ему известно то, что парню еще предстоит постичь.

Легко подняв Мио, глава вольного племени закинул его на плечо, в несколько шагов оказавшись в другом помещении. Место было освещено сейчас при помощи переносных фонарей, а посредине, как на сцене, стоял металлический стол с ремнями.

Гаррота опрокинул парня на стол, быстро зацепив кольцо стального ошейника за карабин, обездвиживая. Мио неопределенно дернулся и затих. А Гаррота тем временем закреплял ремнями руки вдоль тела пленника и ноги в щиколотках и коленях.

Присев напротив парня, альфа поднял за волосы опущенную голову. Он молча рассматривал пленника с минуту, склонив голову на бок.

— Мы начинаем, Мио, — поцелуй в уголок глаза.

Игла вошла в шею, Мио дернулся, уставился на Гаррота, еще не понимая, что ему вводят в кровь, зарычал.

— Приступай.

Мио повернул голову набок — попытался повернуть — но все равно увидеть человека, стоявшего за ним, не смог.

Голой кожи плеч и спины коснулись смоченной чем-то тряпицей, неприятный запах забрался в нос, раздражая. А затем кожи коснулось холодное лезвие, делая небольшой надрез. Мио закричал, вцепился зубами, как пес, в деревянный брусок во рту, дернулся всем телом, но так и остался скован на одном месте. Небольшой разрез ощутился так, словно с него срезали клок кожи.

Но оценивать и анализировать ему времени не дали. Заточенное лезвие снова поддело живую плоть. Искры боли метнулись по рецепторам прямо в мозг, впиваясь в него своим жалом. Мастер работал быстро, ловко орудуя тонким ножом, отделяя все новые и новые кусочки кожи, формируя свой узор.

Мио кричал не переставая, из широко раскрытых глаз лился ужас вперемешку со слезами, зубы сцеплены на деревяшке с такой силой, что белело в глазах, и боль, выплясывающая джангу на его спине, усердно отбивающая ритм своими острыми стальными каблуками, забивающая собой все доступные рецепторы, отправляющая своих адептов по тропам набатом во все уголки бренного бьющегося в нарастающей агонии тела, разжигала свое зеленое пламя до небес. Мио кричал, мышцы бугрились под натянувшейся полотном кожей, пытаясь зацепиться за спасение, до тех пор, пока не потерял от боли сознание.

Амин замер на мгновение над бессознательным телом: пальцы крепко держат персональную «кисть», занесенную для очередного мазка. Он покрыл узором только плечи, красные ручейки крови льются по спине и бокам лежащего парня. Амин никогда еще не видел такую кожу — белую, как… Уже не было ничего белого в этом мире, и никакое сравнение не подходило сюда — все равно оно бы оказалось грязным на фоне этой кожи. Он испытывал благоговейный трепет и нехилое возбуждение, работая с таким материалом. Пальцы левой руки сами собой взметнулись вверх и коснулись белого полотна, проложив нежным касанием дорожку по позвоночнику. Амин рвано выдохнул, сжал пальцы в кулак и убрал руку. Укусы и засосы на теле парня предупреждали об осторожности и вкладывали в мозг мысль «Не прикасаться». Он представил в своей голове клеймо Гарроты на этой белой простыне, чистой и, вероятно, уникальной, и выдохнул с придыханием, кончая в собственной голове. «Потрясающая картина».

Амин взглянул на часы — он проработал четырнадцать часов и может еще столько же, — взгляд в сторону главы селения.

Гаррота сидел в кресле перед лицом своего пленника, наклонившись немного вперед, сцепив руки в замок и упершись локтями в собственные колени. Это была поза хищника, который старается казаться мирным, а на деле закручивает свои толстые желто-красные змеиные кольца вокруг выбранной добычи, сжимая их, не позволяя выбраться.

Гаррота следил неотрывно за парнем, за его метаниями, ненавистью, пылающей голубым пламенем в глазах грозового неба. Это был его диалог с Мио — немой, немногословный, но жизнеутверждающий.

Настой песчанки сработал так, как и рассчитывал Гаррота, как и должен был. Он не подарит Мио больше ни минуты покоя, пока не сведет его с ума, не вытравит кислотой лишнее из памяти, не смоет селевым потоком расколотую на части душу и не проглотит его бьющееся с перебоями сердце. Ни минуты покоя. Ни минуты… Губы хищно растянулись в улыбке. Шрамирование займет дней пятнадцать, если не больше, и татуировка тоже не останется поверхностной. Амин ее выжжет на стенках внутренних органов, на мышечной ткани, на коре головного мозга, и все благодаря песчанке.

Гаррота разрушит этот мир, что зиждется на цветной стеклянной крошке прошлого, до основания. Он сотрет Малика Ламбера из анналов живых и мертвых, сравняв его зиккурат с землей. И из пыли и грязи, забытья и неведения, как из пепла, Фениксом восстанет Мио — подобно Галатее, слепленный современным Пигмалионом.

Гаррота поднял взгляд от лица пленника на Амина, оценил невысказанный вопрос, встал, взял приготовленное ведро воды и вылил на голову Мио. Раб дернулся — холодная вода обожгла горящее лицо.

Мио часто задышал, справляясь с вновь накатившей болью. Перекошенные болью и, наверное, непониманием глаза уставились на мужчину перед собой. Альфа держал его за горло, Мио чувствовал, держал своей силой, подобно песчаной змее обвившись ожерельем вокруг шеи.

Гаррота коснулся ладонью щеки пленника, огладил пальцем очертания лица. Мио зажмурился: даже это касание приносило сейчас боль. Коснулся носа, зажал его, перекрывая доступ горячего и спертого воздуха, приподнял к себе. Парень тяжело дышал ртом, как запряженный конь, перманентно закусывая удила.

— Покажи мне все, Мио, — невнятное бормотание, стон и несгибаемая воля в глазах.

Гаррота отпустил парня и кивнул Амину:

— Продолжай.

Мужчина взглянул на взбугрившиеся мышцы парня, на красные полосы крови, расчерчивающие его тело фантасмагорийным узором, и коснулся лезвием кожи вновь. Мио закричал и опять забился в путах.

Парня хватило на восемь часов до следующей потери сознания. И снова Гаррота облил его водой, выдергивая в реальность.

Амин закончил делать надрезы на лопатках, а ему еще покрывать этими линиями всю спину. Теперь нужно было внести немного грязи в каждую рану и позволить ей воспалиться. После того как воспаление пройдет, на этом месте образуется шрам в виде чешуйки.

Мастер очень кропотливо выполнял свою работу. Это было уникальное полотно, и, возможно, второго такого ему больше не посчастливится встретить, поэтому он осторожно заворачивал в нужную сторону надрезанные участки плоти. Пленник под ним стонал, иногда дергал головой и продолжал заливать пол собственными слюнями.

Закончил Амин только к вечеру. Накрыв вымоченной в специальном отваре тряпкой раны, бета еле заметно кивнул Гаррота и выскользнул за дверь, для того чтобы вернуться завтра и продолжить рисовать свою новую картину.

Гаррота провел ладонью по черным волосам, прислушался к стонам и хрипящему дыханию пленника. Мио справился сегодня хорошо. Будет ли так же хорошо и завтра?

— Входи, хилер, — вождь перевел взгляд на стальную дверь.

Хил стоял с небольшим чемоданчиком в руке на пороге личной пыточной комнаты вождя.

— Когда он ел в последний раз? — строго спросил лекарь, переступая невидимую черту между реальностью и кошмаром.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил альфа, остановив движение своей ладони на затылке Мио.

— Два дня, Гаррота.

Альфа внимательно посмотрел на Хила.

— Он альфа, — с гордостью.

— Он не восстановился после… после последнего инцидента, — запнулся хил, подбирая слова, — он не восстановился, понимаешь? Слаб он. Ему нужно питаться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он издох.

Альфа плотно сжал губы, глядя на хилера. В глазах напротив мелькнул страх, а затем попытка сгладить выступивший угол.

— Гаррота, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Твоему парню нужно питание, — бета аккуратно раскрыл чемоданчик, демонстрируя мобильную капельницу. — Позволь, иначе он умрет. От истощения.

— Будешь приходить на рассвете и на закате. Я не позволю мне мешать, пока Амин работает над рисунком.

— Как скажешь, — хил быстро подошел к парню, собрал систему и, раздвинув телескопическую трубку, повесил на крючок грязного цвета мешочек. — Его надо перевернуть. Мне нужна вена.

— Не переворачивать.

— Да что б тебя, — шептал хил, пытаясь найти возможность добраться до поверхностных вен. — Это безумие, безумие… — шепот. — Черт! — громко, раздраженно. Все, что было в открытом доступе, это яремная вена на шее. — Твою же ж, сука…

Хил аккуратно пристроился рядом с головой парня и, едва коснувшись чувствительной кожи шеи, чуть было не свалился на задницу, дрогнувшей рукой почти оцарапав кожу. Мио вздрогнул и бессознательно застонал, испугав лекаря. Хил отметил маленькую точку прокола от инъекции песчанки. Сжал губы и, зафиксировав шею парня, все-таки ввел иглу в вену, заклеив ее клейкой лентой, чтобы не двигалась.

— Ты окунул его в Ад. Песчанка в таких количествах все равно что пекло на земле.

— Я уже раскрыл врата Ада на этих грешных просторах, Хил.

— Ты — не Сатана, Гаррота. Прояви милосердие, отпусти его с Богом.

— С кем? — метко брошенное копье раздражения.

Презрительно выгнувшаяся бровь.

— Во всех случайным образом доживших до наших дней религиозных книжках нет ни единого упоминания о том, что Сатана правит Адом, Хил, — ехидная улыбка. — Так что со мной парню уж точно лучше, чем с тем, кого ты упомянул — с истинным правителем Геенны огненной. В моем Аду он в безопасности.

— Я приду через два часа, сниму капельницу, — поджав губы, констатировал Хил.

Хил вытер о штанины взмокшие руки и вышел за дверь. Гаррота никогда не был милосердным, даже не так. Гаррота, как и соответствующий ему мир, не знали милосердия. Оно было присыпано солью и хлоркой, дабы уничтожить следы разложения. Милосердие стало мифом, погребенным в братских могилах, отпечатанным серыми тенями на стенах, обведенным мелом на раскуроченном асфальте. Мифом…

Только вот… Отчего-то именно сейчас Хил желал бы его пленнику. Милосердие — быть отпущенным вслед за истинным. Милосердие — вслед за ребенком. Милосердие — быть преданным Смерти.

Стараясь выбросить из головы эти назойливые и неуместные мысли, Хил заставлял себя идти к дому, а вышел к воротам Capo di capi. Положив руки на большие устрашающие машины, он всмотрелся в даль — красная пустыня, взбугрившаяся плоть Земли с торчащими из ее недр арматурами, с поднимающимися к небу каменными хребтами, серым пеплом, следовавшим за ветром, кусками разодранного на части асфальта, что еще не был проглочен пустыней. Пустошь. Красно-ржавая, как и все в этом мире за стенами обманчиво-безопасных городов. Хил достал самокрутку и чиркнул кремневой спичкой о корпус машины.

— Ты не о том думаешь, — рядом спиной о трейлер оперся Шир, сверкнув в опустившихся сумерках огнем зажженной сигареты. Альфа повернул голову к своему любовнику, выдохнув облако дыма. — Ты должен думать обо мне. А думаешь о другом мужике.

— Ревнуешь? — не поворачиваясь, ответил Хил.

Резкое быстрое движение руки, сжавшиеся на лице пальцы, сигарета, выпавшая из губ лекаря.

Шир придавил бету к корпусу автомобиля, тонкие пальцы хилера обхватили запястья альфы в попытке остановить давление. Шир сузил опасно глаза, выдернул изо рта сигарету, покрутил ее между пальцами и поднес к лицу любовника.

— Не дразни меня, — угрожающее шипение. — Не надо, — отрицательное подтверждение сказанных слов качанием головы. Оранжевый огонек, что смотрел точно между глаз беты, пополз вниз, остановился на уровне горловины растянутой грязноватой футболки. — Не дразни меня, ты понял? — медленно прижимающаяся к выглядывающей из горловины ключице сигарета.

Хил сцепил зубы, зашипев. Плоть поддавалась огню, превращаясь в свежую рану.

Шир с силой надавил на сигарету, полностью раздавливая ее о ключицу любовника.

Стряхнув остатки пепла и табака с тела Хила, он плотоядно улыбнулся, припав носом к свежей ране, вдыхая запах подгоревшей кожи. Альфья ладонь обвилась вокруг талии беты, прижав плотнее к себе. Вторая рука свободно нырнула в простые тканевые штаны, нащупывая член. Хил вздрогнул, а мужская ладонь уже требовательно поглаживала его плоть, ожидая отклика. Шир коснулся губами ранки.

— Не дразни меня, — шепот и легкий укус за ключицу.

Альфа стащил на бедра любовника мешающие брюки и, опустившись на колени перед хилером, жадно взял в рот наливающийся силой орган. Бета тихо простонал и, запустив пальцы в волосы Шира, потянул, наслаждаясь их жесткостью.

Альфа сосал со вкусом, едва ли не причмокивая от удовольствия, и помогал себе рукой. Быстро доведя любовника до разрядки, он грубо толкнул его в грудь, укладывая спиной на капот автомобиля, и подхватил правую ногу под коленом, сгибая. Без лишних прелюдий он резко толкнулся бедрами навстречу открывшемуся Хилу. Бета дернул головой, замычал, натянутый на крепкий орган альфы, и схватился за его плечи, зажмурившись от смеси боли и удовольствия.

Вначале всегда больно. Неприспособленные к такому вторжению стенки ануса бет даже при регулярном сексе не были такими же эластичными, как у омег. Хил прерывисто задышал, а Шир наконец вошел полностью, выдохнув любовнику в основание шеи.

Сумерки сгущались вокруг пары, падая на плечи тяжелой темной шалью, обгрызенная Луна стояла высоко в обглоданном шакалами небе, а пустыня дышала под ногами, облизывая рыжим песком мягкие из выделанной кожи сапоги. Лишь мотыльки, обласканные тусклым ликом Луны, перекидывались застрявшим в крыльях светом, кружа рядом, дополняя современную картину типичного вечера.

Хил стонал, не стесняясь своего голоса, разбивающего застывшую, как желе, тишину. Шир рыкнув, вжался в любовника, жадно цепляясь за мужские бедра, и кончил, уронив голову на едва пахнущую ключицу Хила.

— Не делай глупостей, Хил, или я сам тебя прикончу, — обещание.

Хилер обнял любовника, прижимая взмокшего альфу к собственной груди.

— Не буду.


	10. 10

Утро следующего дня, как и все предыдущие, началось для Мио с капельницы, за которой последовал укол в шею настойки песчанки. Мио дернулся, моргнул, чувствуя, как по венам дельфинами поплыл яд. Голова вмиг стала тяжелой, неподъемной, словно отлитой из свинца. Парень видел перед собой присевшего у его головы мужчину, понимая, что медленно проваливается в раскрывшуюся бездну драконьей пасти.

Большая ладонь коснулась щеки. Наверное, прикосновение было ласковым, но Мио тихо застонал, тело отозвалось болью. Он чувствовал себя странно, все еще продолжая восстанавливать в сознании порванные нити своего «я» - странно изодранного, оголенного до белых костей и, наверное, осознающего неизбежное. Мыслей становилось все меньше, а вспоминать все сложнее. Все заместила собой боль.

Боль, словно эхо угасающего сознания, мерцающего во тьме еле живыми светлячками, была слышна и ощутима, материальна в каждой клеточке насильно живущего тела, насильно присутствующего в этой страшной реальности, сотканной из кромешной тьмы, сырости и воплей. Воплей всего сущего, воплей искалеченной пустыни, криков изменившейся морали, что походили на чавканье птиц-падальщиков.

Боль, давившая на виски заскорузлыми пальцами… боль, насыпающая в глаза битые стекла… боль, латексной перчаткой обтягивающая кожу, ковыряющая виски крестообразной отверткой, загоняющая под ногтевые пластины свои разнообразные вымоченные в сожалении и наказании иглы, забивала глазные яблоки черными чернилами, дробила хрусталики и высасывала их через тонкие соломинки.

Боль была искусной, продуманной, выверенной до малейшего грамма самого отборного современного наркотического вещества. Боль была ухоженной, холеной, накрашенной, в кроваво-красном узком платье, со звенящими на руках и ногах многочисленными браслетами, как у цыганки со старинных гравюр, шлюхи, продающей себя за звон монет и мечей, с красной помадой на тонких губах и черными, вызывающе не соответствующими образу ногтями, кокетливо постукивала пальцами по краешку пузатого бокала с жертвенной предложенной ей венозной кровью.

Боль была.

Разделенная и помноженная, однотипная и непохожая, ноющая и острая, перманентная и внезапная.

Была…

Физическая и душевная… Раздирающая сознание в клочья, собирающая его пазлом из кусков омертвевшей плоти, ломающая пальцы о правду реальности и стремящаяся создать из кубиков серого льда слово «счастье».

Была…

Удавкой на шее, загноившимися ранами воссозданная на спине, выжженная под веками образом стальной гарроты и вбитая гвоздями в серое вещество.

Боль его меняла, Мио чувствовал, понимал крошками сознания, хрустящими под тяжелым сапогом альфы с желтыми, нереальными глазами. Она его уничтожала, медленно водя ластиком по исписанным событиями прошлого листам, аккуратно подчищая остатки чернил от разлившейся в сознании белой краски.

Он сопротивлялся. В редкие промежутки проблеска света, когда ледяные пальцы Боли разжимались, позволяя ему вдохнуть обжигающий легкие воздух, Мио старательно называл свое имя, статус, город и имена всех, кого мог вспомнить. Вытягивал из памяти образы и отражения, искал даты. Он проговаривал их, едва шевеля губами, но слыша отчетливо в своей голове. Мио цеплялся за растоптанное сапогом прошлое до скрежета в зубах, до отравляющей душу ненависти. Цеплялся даже тогда, когда имен становилось все меньше, а слез отчаяния все больше.

Он продолжал кричать уже не только от боли, но и от растерянности, страха, что вальяжно расхаживал перед ним, шурша краем тонкого длинного одеяния, оголяя себя перед жертвой медленно, но от этого не менее жутко. Страх целовал его во взмокший затылок, словно совершал выстрел в упор, раскурочивая ему лоб.

Мио боялся однажды не вспомнить собственное имя, данное ему при рождении. Боялся потерять себя в лабиринте жутких кривых линий, скрюченных тел без лица. Отчаяние было последней нитью, державшей его сознание до полного обнуления личности.

***

Каждый день походил на предыдущий, но Мио уже не ведал их количество — все оказалось погребено под слоями наркотика и боли. И стало необратимо.

Гаррота насиловал парня каждый день после ухода Амина и до прихода Хила. Сношал, как безумное животное, практически выдергивая парню ноги из суставов, выкручивая их, словно кукольные. Сношал под монотонный скулеж и вой пленника, под плач навзрыд того от терзающей сознание и тело боли. Альфа дробил крупные осколки сознания, перемалывая все в крошку, уродуя, заливая страхом и вызванной наркотическим угаром болью. Гаррота кусал парня за ухо, затягиваясь тугой петлей на шее, и требовал, требовал, требовал.

Наступил день, когда Мио ничего не вспомнил.

Звенящая пустота, заполненная белым шумом старых радиоприемников, больше не отзывалась, став абсолютной.

***

Гаррота не помнил родителей. Самое первое воспоминание, что хранилось в архивных файлах памяти, начиналось, когда ему было от четырех до пяти лет.

Мальчик помнил себя на берегу протухшего океана, где неприятные даже на вид волны прибоя облизывали влажный буро-серый песок, оставляя склизкие разводы и «дары» мертвых вод. Он помнил раковины с моллюсками, что вскрывал и выпивал, утоляя голод, помнил гул океанских волн, что никогда не поднимались выше одного метра, помнил запах гнили и йода, присущий той местности. В памяти осталась лишь картинка порванных ветром кусков плотной ткани, служивших входной дверью в небольшое, выложенное из чего придется жилище, явно построенное не ребенком, а взрослым. И пустота, царившая в том «условном» доме.

Гаррота не научили делиться, не научили любить. Некому было поцеловать ребенка на ночь, взять на руки, провести, держа за маленькую ладонь, опасными узкими скальными тропами. У Гаррота не было ничего.

Мальчик быстро рос и крепчал, не забывая, что он альфа, что может быть сильнее стихии, природы и смерти. Гаррота научился брать — то, что хотел, или то, что было необходимо, научился отвергать — слабость и сострадание, признавать — силу и жестокость.

Гаррота не умел любить, но научился желать. И сейчас он желал ко всему, что имеет, еще и этого молодого альфу из Минакса — на коленях, голого, в кандалах, с ошалелым от похоти взглядом, капающей изо рта слюной и его спермой вместо мозга.

***

Ювелирно высеченная на спине картина драконьей чешуи по истечении семнадцати дней приобрела свою завершенность. Раны перегнили, образовав взбугрившиеся шрамы, уложенные в единый рисунок.

Амин стоял над парнем и не мог сдержать детского восторга — его творение стало продолжением Гаррота, клеймом принадлежности слепой, уродующей душу страсти. «Дракон пустыни нашел свою жемчужину» непрерывным криком и стонами пленника высверливалась в головах жителей племени жизнеутверждающая мысль.

— Песчанка раздавит твое прошлое, как скорлупу, и высечет мое имя под твоими веками, Мио, — шептал Гаррота, поглаживая парня по взмокшим волосам. — Есть я, Мио. Гаррота. Повтори, — ладонь не прекращает свое движение. — Повтори, Мио.

«Повтори» — эхом в падающем песке, стоном в дрожи земли, шепотом в вопле птиц.  
«Повтори» — клеймом на плече, подписью на кости.  
«Повтори» — закручиваясь по спирали, упираясь острым шпилем вершины в дырявое, как прохудившаяся ткань, небо, изгибая под разными углами плоскости одного вымощенного чужим эгоизмом пути, создавая нескончаемую тропу движения по кругу от основания до вершины; миллионы шагов, миллиарды минут, сотни выскобленных на плоти букв — и лишь один смысл, одна перспектива — рабство.

Тело пленника дрожало словно в лихорадке, покрытое бисеринками липкого пота, вышитый на спине узор въелся даже в кости, красные заплаканные воспаленные глаза глядели на мир потухшим, умерщвленным взглядом. Мио был уже мертв внутри, выжжен, как и эта самая пустыня, выпотрошен, как недра Земли.

— Ум…ри… — полувыдох-полустон. «Умри» — штамп, пророчество, проклятье. Последняя связная мысль, которой не суждено больше повториться.

Гаррота замер, сжал губы в прямую линию, встал, обошел стол и провел ладонями по голым ногам пленника, по его крепкой заднице. Хмыкнув, Гаррота провел пальцами по расселине, наслаждаясь чужой кожей. Развязав завязки своих штанов, он приспустил ткань, освобождая уже давно стоящий колом член. Без лишних слов Гаррота одним сильным толчком пропихнул себя в невольника. Мио дернулся, словно шарнирные сочленения суставов пришли внезапно в движение, вскрикнул и ощутил взрыв в голове такой силы, что его выкинуло из реальности. Гаррота не остановился, продолжая наверстывать упущенное время, выливать на Мио припасенную лично для него страсть. Раб был горячим, трепещущим внутри и невыразимо тесным. Глава «вольных» понимал, что отныне не променяет эту дырку ни на какую другую. Только эту спину с чешуей он желает видеть перед собой, только этот неизвестный ему запах он хочет вдыхать, только его, Мио, держать в своей постели.

— Не согнешься предо мной сам, тогда я тебя согну своими руками.

Время на стороне Гаррота. Он подождет, пока наркотическая связь станет не просто очевидной, а монументальной, необходимой. Подождет, пока сознание парня очистится от шелухи прошлого — тогда он выпьет через тонкую соломинку оставшееся содержимое его черепной коробки, оставив лишь белую пустую оболочку скорлупы яйца вместо былой личности. Настройки будут сброшены до нуля, и ему лишь нужно будет вбить туда новые данные — свои данные.

«Песчанка». Опасная тварь современности за пределами городов. Тихая и на первый взгляд безопасная. Ее длительное использование вызывает у «вольных» летаргические сны, от которых можно не проснуться. Но люди, живущие за стенами городов, отличаются от популяции, выросшей под куполами. Они знают особенности песчанки и даже ее лекарственные свойства. А для жителей городов это растение разрушительно. Сказать, что оно превращает серое вещество в кисель, это нагло солгать. Песчанка действует более тонко — вытирает влажной тряпкой мелом нарисованную на асфальте личность. К сожалению, последствия необратимы, как и невозможно прекращение приема этого вещества.

— Гаррота, ты понимаешь, что сделал его зависимым? — Хил прилаживал в очередной раз капельницу и отмечал свежие засосы на теле Мио.

— Я делаю его свободным.

— Вот что я тебе скажу: к дьяволу такую свободу, — Хил выпрямился, закончив, отряхнул въевшуюся в штанины грязь и вышел, оставляя двух альф одних.

«Зависимым» — эхо в каждом выдохе. «Зависимым» — треск в зажженном пламени.

Гаррота хотел сделать его зависимым от себя. Желал обвиться змеей вокруг запястий, щиколоток, гарротой вокруг шеи, талии, красные волосы вплести в черные пряди. На животе пленника уже появился контур татуировки, забитый черным рисунок, сопровожденный стонами, криками и слезами. Сотканный, как дорогой шелк, из невесомых нитей боли и отчаяния, рисунок пожирал прошлое, как стервятники выклевывая омертвевшие ткани у еще живого человека.

Альфа провел пальцами по лицу бессознательного парня, наблюдая, как легко затрепетали черные ресницы. «До чего же упрямый».

***

— Гаррота! — крик ворвался в помещение одновременно с воем сирен и заревевшими мамонтами машинами. — Сопрано пробиваются к нашей водонапорной вышке!

Альфа встал, сжав еще недавно ласкавшую скулу парня руку в кулак, быстро вышел из помещения и тут же запрыгнул на свой мотоцикл. Этого монстра в свое время ему сделали на заказ, практически переделав старую модель полностью, нарастив и мощь, и объем, и фактуру. Двигатель взвыл, байк хищно приподнял переднее колесо, взбивая вокруг себя песок, и рванул с места, возглавив выстроившуюся и нетерпеливо рычащую процессию.

До водонапорной башни было ехать пару километров в сторону от поселения. Из-за дюн уже виднелись грязные флаги Сопрано, машины, окружившие вышку, слышались выстрелы и гортанные крики их главаря.

У главы Сопрано было что-то с дыханием. Болезнь, или мутация — никто не знал, но его дыхание было словно симбиозом двух проявлений: булькающе-рычащее. Желтые зубы немного выпирали из приоткрытого рта этого крупного вепреобразного альфы, желтоватая кожа, странно прозрачные глаза и речь вперемешку с бульканьем и горловым рычанием делали главу Сопрано не самым приятным собеседником и гостем.

Стычки с Сопрано проходили регулярно. Извечное деление территории и скудных доступных ресурсов на присвоенном Гаррота клочке земли никак не желали прекращаться. Вот и сейчас клан Сопрано предпринимал очередную попытку щелкнуть Гаррота по носу и отгрызть водонапорную вышку у Capo di capi, единственную и все еще действующую на расстоянии двадцати миль вокруг.

***

Мио тяжело открыл глаза впервые за дни наркотического кошмара, выложенного уродливой фреской на стенах его души. Взгляд полуоткрытых глаз расфокусированно блуждал по серым окружающим его стенам, а в сознании все еще выплясывала джигу Боль, отбивая быстрый ритм своими стальными каблуками на его надгробной плите. Сознание не возвращалось, плавая где-то в теплых радушных волнах Стикса, что обласкивали его душу своими длинными влажными языками. Почувствовал неприятное ощущение — из приоткрытого рта вниз тянулась ниточка слюны, во рту было сухо и терпко. Он дернулся —  
скорее нелепо, чем эффективно, в попытке почувствовать собственные руки — бесполезно.

В охваченный пламенем мозг стали прорываться звуки извне: рев моторов, выстрелы, крик. Но все это было еще очень далеко, будто заглушено слоем толстой ваты.

Мио медленно повернул голову набок, отдавая приказ телу следовать в заданном направлении, и свалился с кровати, на которой лежал. Игла выскочила из шеи, оросив металлический пол кровью, но альфа лишь неуклюже скривился и растянулся на спине на холодном полу.

Взгляд уперся в потолок. «Потолок» — мозг не поддавался, полностью утонувший в дурмане, с трудом привлекая информацию в соответствующие зоны. Спустя несколько минут валяния на полу, Мио смог наконец вполне себе определенно моргнуть и различить тишину и шум, что лились в уши.

Моргнув несколько раз, он попытался понять, что делает на полу и где он. Но важнее был другой вопрос — кто он? Мысль пронзила мозг внезапно. Он колоссальным усилием заставил себя сесть и огляделся.

В голове появился образ красноволосого мужчины, который массирует ему виски и шепчет: «Мой Мио». Долгая минута мозговой активности и навязчивый присутствующий шепот между извилинами: «Мио». Он — Мио. Его так зовут.

Взгляд опустился ниже, к паху — какова его гендерная принадлежность? Член довольно крупный, таких у омег нет, но и узла, присущего всем альфам, он не видит. Есть широкая полоса толстой гладкой черной кожи с мелкими густо разбросанными острыми иголочками, упирающимися в мошонку, что сдавливает его член у основания — не больно, но… Мио моргнул. Но…неприятно?

А «неприятно» — это как? Он не был уверен, что знает подходящее слово: эта вещь просто на нем есть и она не снимается — и значит, так должно быть.

В голове пленника вновь зашумело, словно гуляющий ветер прошелестел по длинным пустым коридорам огромного давно покинутого людьми здания. Мио обхватил ладонями голову. Чего-то не хватало. Чего-то очень важного среди разъеденной хлоркой пустоты. Зажмурившись, он вдохнул и выдохнул с кашлем горячий, оцарапавший гортань воздух. В его черепной коробке сидит лишь этот альфа с красными волосами и хищным оскалом и имя — клеймо собственности.

Поднявшись на дрожащие ноги, парень разогнул спину и взвыл, вцепившись в края кровати чтобы не упасть. Спину окатило волной холодной внезапной боли. Мио вытаращил глаза, соображая, изо рта вновь закапала слюна. Но в голове не было ничего. Ни-че-го. Это было странно и… правильно одновременно.

Он закусил губу, отчаянно желая отыскать в черепной коробке хоть намек на мысль или желание, умозаключение или просто подходящее слово. Но изо рта сухим песком посыпалось — «Гаррота», «Гаррота». Тонкие пальцы нащупали на шее ошейник — широкий, тесный, с большим кольцом спереди. Пальцы прошлись по кружку металла. «Гаррота».

Внезапно все вокруг задребезжало, кусок стены смялся листом бумаги, покорежился, образовалась трещина. Ворвавшийся беспощадный солнечный свет обжег кожу, и Мио свалился на пол, откатываясь в сторону, в тень. Все тело отозвалось острой колющей болью, выдрав из горла стон. Быстро встать не получилось — в голове, как в морской раковине, зашумел прибой.

Мотнув головой, словно пес, Мио приподнял голову и лишь на сработавших инстинктах увернулся от удара. Молодой парень накинулся на него с ножом. Перехватив руки омеги, а это был омега, судя по запаху, пленник улыбнулся, сверкнув страшной безумной пустотой в глазах, и сжал до хруста запястья, ломая их. Чужой крик иглой вошел в его лоб, проходя насквозь и оставляя в затылке дыру диаметром в палец.

Оглядевшись, он стянул тонкое покрывало с жесткой лишенной матраса кровати и накинул на себя. В пустой черепной коробке горелым запахом жареной плоти скрепились звенья: солнце-кожа-боль. И в этом неравенстве боль точно была выделена жирным. Омега, о котором Мио уже забыл, попытался укусить парня за ногу, но пленник в ответ лишь пнул того ногой в лицо. А потом снова и снова пинал ослабевшими ногами куда придется, пока не упал рядом с омегой, выдохшись. Грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась, а перед глазами растворялась действительность цветными кругами.

Мио развернулся на бок и зацепился взглядом за свои скрюченные поломанные пальцы левой руки. С минуту поизучал это явление, отмечая неподвижность сочленений. А потом оттолкнулся от металлического листа, что служил полом, руками и, поджав непослушные колени под себя, наконец выпрямился и встал.

Мио выглянул на улицу через образовавшуюся дыру. Свет больно резанул по глазам, а пустота в голове буквально зазвенела, загудела пчелиным роем.

— Ааа, — простонал он, обхватывая голову руками. Бедра и мошонка были исцарапаны иголочками, что украшали черную полосу снаружи, кожу щипало от соленого пота.

Мио сделал шаг за порог, сгорбившись, прячась от убивающих все живое лучей солнца. Он не знал, куда ему идти и зачем. Лишь в голове нерушимой основой из титана торчал штырь — «Гаррота».

Пленник не сделал и двух шагов, как оказался впечатан мощным телом в металлическую стену. Голова дернулась, как на веревочках, шея оказалась в захвате сильных пальцев.

— Далеко собрался, Мио?

«Мио» — вытатуированное на языке имя.

Невольник разомкнул пересохшие, потрескавшиеся, закровившие губы.

— Гаррота, — сипение надломленным голосом.

Губы альфы растянулись в плотоядной довольной улыбке: «Выбеленный лист».

Разомкнув пальцы на горле раба, альфа отметил, как тот рухнул перед ним на колени, тупо уставившись снизу вверх стерильным взглядом.

«Да», — Гаррота положил большую ладонь пленнику на голову, словно псу, потрепав.

— Хороший мальчик. Знаешь, как тебя зовут? — альфа сузил глаза: трепетание крыльев носа, тонкой линией победно изогнутые губы.

— Мио.

— Мио, раб Гаррота, — пальцы сжали подбородок.

— Мио, раб Гаррота, — выдохнули в ответ, заглядывая в глаза.

— Ты моя сучка, Мио.

— Я твоя сучка, — словно запечатление с нуля: Хозяин-раб.

— Хорошая сучка, — палец приоткрыл сухие потрескавшиеся губы. — Оближи.

Мио, не отрывая взгляда от человека, чей облик сейчас выкладывался скрижалями в сознании с целью увековечить возникшую связь, коснулся языком пальца, сомкнул губы и облизал.

— Сегодня действительно хороший день, — улыбнулся мужчина.

Альфа повернул голову в сторону глухого шума и ощупал взглядом перепуганного вусмерть омегу.

Арго. «Какая досада», — мелькнуло в голове вожака «вольных». А потом перевел взгляд на Мио, что продолжал стоять на коленях с его пальцем во рту.

— Мио, у меня для тебя есть подарок. Даже два, — взгляд упал на побелевшего омегу.

***

В проем заглянул Шир и вернувшиеся с вышки альфы. Расправиться с Сопрано не заняло много времени — стоило только оторвать руки главе, забирая этот обрубок с собой как трофей, и стая шакалов в спешке развернула мотоциклы. Гаррота хмыкнул. И почему вдруг этот идиот, Сопрано, поперся на его территорию сейчас, когда Гаррота, мягко говоря, не в духе? Куда пропал у того пресловутый инстинкт самосохранения? Этот альфа со своей механической рукой был ему на один зуб. Гаррота фыркнул. Альфы Capo di capi позаботились об остальных, оставив лишь одному возможность принести в племя известие о смене власти. И если они там не дураки, то вскоре возле ворот Capo di capi появятся просители. Придут просить милости, на которую Гаррота не способен.

— Гаррота? — Шир не осмеливался входить, стоя четко на пороге трещины.

— Шир, забери Арго. Помести его рядом с Сопрано. У нас будет праздник.

Альфа дернул Мио за ошейник, поднимая, и внимательно оглядел шатающегося от слабости парня. Шир и еще один альфа выволокли через разлом в металлической стене притихшего Арго.

— Пришли ко мне механиков, пусть заделают дыру, — крикнул вожак вдогонку, проконтролировав по спинам, что его услышали.

Он провел Мио в собственную спальню, где стояла всего одна кушетка и, стащив покрывало с похудевшей фигуры пленника, поставил в колено-локтевую позицию. А через мгновение уже впихивался в тяжело и отрывисто дышащего раба, оглаживая ладонью чешую. «Прекрасно».

За эти двадцать семь дней, что были отмерены Мио «песчанкой», Гаррота продумал его быт до мелочей и даже выбрал своему невольнику подарок. Своеобразное признание в любви, ода своей одержимости. А сейчас под ним стонет его сучка, жадно хватая ртом воздух, выскуливая нечленораздельные звуки, наконец занимая отведенное ему место.

Мио сжал скрюченные пальцы в кулаки, даже зажмурился, справляясь с раздирающей анус болью, что расползалась табуном красных муравьев по телу, продолжая жалить обоженные участки кожи, вызывая в них тупую боль. Его собственный перетянутый у основания член креп, покачиваясь в такт фрикциям альфы, что безжалостно присваивал его.

…На какие-либо оценочные действия парень больше был не способен. Скажи ему Гаррота «не дышать» — и мозг просто отключит эту функцию.

Гаррота продолжал клеймить парня, одновременно с этим прокручивая в голове все, что уже предусмотрел, стараясь найти то, что хочет еще усовершенствовать.

— Больно, — простонал Мио.

Гаррота пахабно улыбнулся.

— Тебе приятно, Мио. Тебе хорошо. Повтори.

— Приятно. Мне хорошо.

— Проси «еще».

— Еще… Еще… Аах… Мммнг… Умммнг… Ааай… Приятно! Приятно! Ааай! Хорошо…

То, что нужно. Гаррота был доволен. Сильная волна возбуждения проткнула ему позвоночник, нанизав на свой стальной штырь, и Гаррота с рычанием кончил, придавив парня к полу собственным весом. Переведя дыхание, альфа губами коснулся холки, а затем подтащил невольника к высокой птичьей клетке, сделанной по специальному заказу, и зашвырнул внутрь.

— Ждать, — команда.

Глава племени бросил еще один взгляд на свой трофей, отмечая, насколько к лицу Мио клеть, и вышел из дома.

***

Спустя два дня Гаррота собрал жителей племени на праздник — на показательную казнь главы клана Сопрано и на представление. Назидание и признание одновременно.

Он сидел под навесом из тяжелой плотной ткани на большом массивном стуле, скрытый от солнца, наблюдая за тем, как везут тело альфы. Рядом с главой Capo di capi на коленях стоял его раб в глухой тунике до пят, без прорезей для рук или рукавов, лишь отверстие для головы и разрезы по бокам. Этот наряд скорее походил на мешок, надетый через голову. Отросшие волосы раба были заплетены в короткую косу. Шею украшал все тот же широкий ошейник с большим металлическим кольцом спереди, от которого тянулась короткая цепь, соединяющаяся другим краем с крупным массивным кольцом в земле. Таким образом невольник был постоянно наклонен немного вперед. Руки Мио были закованы в широкие браслеты, пристегнутые к поясу на талии по обе стороны. Гаррота решил, что больше его сучка не будет использовать руки. Они ему не нужны. Отсекать пока не стал, возможно, позже. Яйца парня были помещены в кожаную сумку, изнутри выделанную иглами, что плотно прилегали к чувствительной коже, причиняя перманентную тупую и уже привычную боль. Основание члена пережимала знакомая тугая гаррота с мелкими иголочками снаружи, что скрывала альфий узел. Анус парня был закрыт вырезанной из камня толстой пробкой, по габаритным размерам немного уступающей члену Гарроты. В уретру вставлен сорокасантиметровый катетер нового поколения, заимствованный у Минакса, который не требовал периодической смены или чистки. Он был вечен. И это полностью устраивало Гаррота. Парень теперь мочился постоянно — стоило мочевому пузырю наполниться немного, как его содержимое тут же выливалось наружу. Бесконтрольно и перманентно.

Гаррота поглаживал невольника по волосам, глядя вперед, и сыто, опасно улыбался. Его страсть сейчас рядом, плененная и видоизмененная, стоит перед ним на коленях, охотно подставляется под его ласкающую и карающую руку, стоит с открытым ртом и его непроглоченным семенем, ждет указаний. Никто не видит, но Гаррота знает, что на бедрах парня неподсохшие струйки красной крови и спермы, скрытые туникой, после ночи горячих игр. Он до сих пор слышит в своей голове его треснувший голос, повторяющий «приятно» и всхлипы.

Гаррота был доволен. Большая узкая птичья клетка с частыми прутьями высотой в полтора роста самого Гаррота отлично подошла Мио. Парень в ней мог принимать лишь два положения: стоя и на коленях. На больший маневр пространства не хватало. А еще альфе понравилось наблюдать, как невольник неловко и неумело дергался за решетками клетки, дно которой медленно накалялось. А сегодня Мио получит еще один подарок, тот самый, за который любой омега готов убить, а один даже поплатится своей жизнью.

— Смотри внимательно, Мио, — негромко. Альфа скосил взгляд на застывшего парня, — глотай.

Пленник закрыл рот и дернул кадыком, глотая. Повернув голову к главе племени, Мио раскрыл рот, демонстрируя пустоту.

— Хорошая сучка, — почти ласково. — Сегодня на ужин деликатес. Специально для тебя, — Гаррота держал в ладони черную косу, наслаждаясь мягкостью этих волос, непохожих на жесткие, как проволока, волосы самого альфы. Глава поднес к губам черную прядь, целуя и возвращаясь к зрелищу.

В центре приготовленного круга стоял на коленях совершенно голый глава клана Сопрано без верхних конечностей. К мужчине подошли два дюжих альфы в плотных брезентовых фартуках. Нагнув мужчину раком, один альфа зафиксировал его голову между своих коленей, а второй принялся промывать ему желудок. Процедуру повторили три раза, пока не вышла абсолютно чистая вода. Далее альфы принялись массировать анус Сопрано, обильно втирая в него масло, а затем, вставив кончик металлической лейки, они влили в мужчину под его громкие стоны и выкрики около одного литра масла для приготовления пищи. Когда с маслом было покончено, они вставили в анальное отверстие стальной расширитель, раскрыв его на три сантиметра и зафиксировали Сопрано в колодки.

Спустя пять минут альфы принесли корзинку, из которой достали крупную пустынную гадюку. Змея ярко-желтого цвета была пяти сантиметров в диаметре и длиной около полутора метров. Клыки и ядовитые железы удалили, чтобы яд не испортил вкус мяса. Гаррота хищно следил за приготовлением, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по колену. Змею поместили в металлический сосуд с вытянутым сужающимся горлышком, которое затем с трудом вставили в анус Сопрано, нещадно растягивая его внутренние стенки, и зафиксировали.

В руке одного альфы мелькнула толстая изогнутая игла с ниткой и, оттянув голову Сопрано, альфа проколол верхнюю губу посередине, соединяя ее стежок за стежком с нижней. Мужчина пытался кричать, но с зашитым ртом сделать это немного сложнее.

Гаррота оглянулся на Мио: тот внимательно следил за происходящим. Когда со ртом было покончено, другой альфа включил горелку и стал нагревать металлический сосуд. Змея, которой предварительно связали пасть, чтобы она не разорвала человека раньше срока, не желая запечься заживо, воспользовалась единственной доступной возможностью спастись — любезно раскрытым анусом. Глаза у Сопрано в ужасе расширились, пленник попытался дернуться — бесполезно. Сопрано отчаянно громко замычал, а окружающая его по кругу толпа возбужденно заулюлюкала.

Как только сосуд раскалился, а змея скрылась во внутренностях мужчины, горлышко рывком вытащили, следом выдернули расширитель и ввели в задний проход тонкий шланг, через который накачали жертву воздухом, чтобы змея не задохнулась. А потом крупной металлической пробкой закупорили анус. Нашпигованного живым содержимым человека уложили на землю.

Сопрано выл на одной ноте не переставая: раздутый круглый живот, полная неспособность двигаться. Мужчина лежал на боку и тяжело и часто дышал носом, крупные капли соленого пота катились по голому телу так же, как и слезы из глаз, альфа и рад бы умереть в этот момент, да не мог. Все только начиналось.

— Смотри, Мио. Эта гадюка — деликатес в наших краях. А если она маринуется таким особым образом, ее мясо получается просто удивительно нежным на вкус, — негромко рассказывал своему рабу Гаррота, — как и плоть человека, пропитанная соками именно этой пустынной змеи. Знаешь, Мио, когда-то давно тебя тоже могла постичь эта участь. И я бы так же смотрел на то, как ты умираешь со змеем внутри. А потом бы с удовольствием поглощал твою плоть, чтобы больше не разделиться никогда.

Гаррота посмотрел на пленника нечитаемым взглядом, протянул к нему ладонь, и Мио приблизился к ней, потеревшись о нее щекой. Альфа улыбнулся. «Его раб. Его».

— Теперь мы дадим ему один час промариноваться, змея будет ползать внутри него, пытаясь найти выход. Сперва через рот, а потом спустится обратно книзу. Пищевод, желудок, кишечник — и снова выхода нет. Она успеет повторить процедуру несколько раз, прежде чем закончится воздух. Сопрано умрет где-то между вторым и третьим заходом, — задумчиво протянул альфа. — И мы отправим его в печь — запекаться. Сок, что выделит змея, умирая, придаст блюду особый вкус. Я дам тебе попробовать сегодня его кишечник со змеей. Тебе понравится, обещаю, — Гаррота тепло улыбнулся, оглаживая щеку парню, как псу. — Что надо сказать, Мио?

— Спасибо, — автоматически выдал раб.

— Хорошая сучка. Породистая. А пока мы ждем ужин, я хочу подарить тебе кое-что, —  
снова двое крепких крупных альфы вынесли на ровном металлическом листе, что напоминал носилки, еще одного человека, омегу, с большим животом, будто беременного. Омега до середины груди был накрыт плотной тканью. Только в этот раз парня расположили не в центре круга, а поднесли вплотную к ногам Гаррота.

— Итак, Мио. Такого рода подарки преподносятся только в одном случае, и сейчас как раз он самый, — Гаррота улыбнулся.

Один из альф сдернул ткань с молодого омеги, того самого, что имел глупость напасть на собственность вождя Capo di capi. У омеги живот был вспорот от грудной клетки до паха и натянут, как барабан, на металлический каркас, вставленный внутрь, при этом разрез был стянут грубыми нитками. Рот у омеги тоже был грубо и небрежно стянут нитками. Гаррота отметил слабое дыхание парня и затухающую жизнь в глазах. Втянув носом воздух, он словно попытался почувствовать этот удивительный аромат Смерти рядом с предложенной жертвой. Гаррота посмотрел на Мио, на его пустой бессмысленный взгляд и покровительственно улыбнулся. Его раб даже не представляет, что сейчас получит последнюю печать — ту, которую страстно желал этот самый омега.

— Пойдем, Мио, — альфа сжал в ладони выдернутый из-за пояса нож.

Мио молча подошел к телу и внимательно посмотрел на аккуратный разрез на животе, на металлическую основу, выпирающую рельефом под кожей, на страх в глазах. Почувствовал ли он что-то? Скорее нет, чем да.

Альфа поднес нож к первому попавшемуся на глаза стежку и, подхватив лезвием, разрезал. Затем еще один и еще, пока наконец разрез не раскрылся и из него не полетели, как обезумевшие, бабочки всех расцветок и размеров. Мио так и стоял, рассматривая дыру в животе омеги, когда все это облако свихнувшихся от подаренной свободы бабочек ринулось наружу, торопливо взмахивая хрупкими крыльями.

Гаррота с восхищением смотрел на своего раба, который смотрелся посреди цветного торнадо как диковинная статуэтка — хрупко и неестественно одновременно. Затем Гаррота разрезал омеге нитки, что удерживали рот, и из раскрытого рта начала вылезать крупная бабочка с черными, как волосы Мио, крыльями. Она неторопливо перебирала длинными мохнатыми лапками, выбираясь наружу, цепляясь за верхнюю губу жертвы, нос и, вынув свои большие крылья, расправила их, полностью скрыв от глаз зрителей перекошенный рот жертвы. Красивое и страшное одновременно зрелище. Завораживающее. Возможно, омега кричал, но способен был только мычать — язык был срезан под корень.

Гаррота не сводил взгляда с Мио — такого неуместного, лишнего тут, посреди выжженных земель, бурых песков, погрязшего в одержимости Гаррота, в его изуродованной страсти. Альфа прошелся языком по кромке ножа, разглядывая Мио, свою вылепленную из белой глины Галатею, свою Венеру. Оставался последний штрих.

— Мио, подойди.

Парень подполз на коленях к Гаррота и поднял на него просящий взгляд. Альфа взглянул на солнце, затем сверился с часами и вновь обратился к Мио:

— Пора делать укол? — Утвердительный кивок, осмысление, жажда. Глава племени победно улыбнулся. Достав из кармана заготовленный шприц, он поднес его к губам раба, требуя взглядом снять защитный колпачок. Мио приоткрыл губы, едва касаясь колпачка, и, прихватив ими за край, потянул, освобождая иглу из ловушки.

Гаррота смотрел на раба сверху вниз, наслаждаясь видом коленопреклоненного парня, обхватил своей ладонью его затылок, наклоняя голову в сторону и открывая шею, на которой можно было найти точки от инъекций, и ввел иглу в вену, выпуская очередную порцию яда. Гаррота сейчас все больше предпочитал делать Мио уколы «песчанки» в мошонку — болезненно и интимно, словно любовные записки между ними двумя, а текстом выступает грязного цвета содержимое шприца.

Мио блаженно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя кинувшуюся по телу свору голодных гиен, что неслись к своей цели, в мозг, чтобы изничтожить зарождающиеся мысли. «Замечательно» — мелькнуло в голове Гарроты.

— Открой рот, Мио, — возникший из ниоткуда соплеменник подал главе щипцы. А затем начал нагревать в пламени горелки лезвие ножа.

Мио открыл рот, но глаза его оставались прикрыты трепещущими ресницами. Гаррота щипцами зажал язык пленника, потянув на себя. По лицу парня сразу потекли слюни, но он этого словно не замечал, тихо мыча от расползающейся темным пятном по телу боли. В руке альфы заиграло лезвие, и в следующую секунду раскаленный добела металл рассек мягкую плоть надвое. Мио в ужасе раскрыл безумные пустые глаза, заверещал и, дернувшись, попытался отстраниться, избежать боли. Но ему не дали.

— Сидеть! — рявкнул Гаррота, словно вбил гвоздь парню в темечко. Из глаз раба потекли слезы.

Альфе подали следующий инструмент — для проколов в языке. Гаррота поймал двумя щипцами для проколов две самостоятельно движущиеся половинки языка. Кровь обильно стекала из раскрытого рта, смешиваясь со слюнями и соплями. Мио стоял на коленях с широко раскрытым ртом, мелко подрагивая. Раб пытался дергать пристегнутыми к корпусу руками, а в отсутствующем взгляде на мгновение даже мигнуло молнией понимание. Лишь на секунду, всего лишь мигнуло, погаснув во тьме, вылизанной «песчанкой».

Гаррота взял иглу и воткнул ее точно в середину отверстия зажима, тут же продевая крупную штангу с бусиной. Отпустив первый зажим, он отметил, как половинка кровоточащего языка беспомощно повисла, вывалившись изо рта. Альфа улыбнулся и любовно коснулся подушечкой пальца испуганного куска мяса языка. Затем он проделал ту же самую процедуру со второй половиной. Онемевший от боли язык свисал изо рта, как мертвый, неупокоенный.

Хил подал небольшой пузырек с жидкостью вождю, и альфа щедро вылил его содержимое на свежую рану. Мио зашипел, застонал от впившейся в затылок пчелой боли и выплюнул запузырившуюся кровь.

Гаррота растянул губы в улыбке, а затем перевел взгляд на притихшую толпу. Он только что назвал своего раба не просто вещью, но партнером, консортом.

Ужин подали на большом металлическом блюде, где уже лежал разрезанный на куски запеченный Сопрано. Гаррота, как и обещал, положил в миску, что стояла на полу рядом со стулом альфы, кусок кишечника со змеей. Голову альфы уже насадили на шпиль у входных ворот, что были визитной карточкой Capo di capi.

Мио наклонился над миской и неумело пытался совладать с едой и раздвоенным проколотым языком. Гаррота с удовольствием пил из стакана свежевыгнанный алкоголь и снисходительно, с ноткой умиления, наблюдал за своим рабом, незаметно поправляя вставший в штанах член. Новая реальность для Мио только началась.


	11. Эпилог

— Мио, — хриплый голос, врывающийся в утреннюю тишину очередного дня.

Если бы Мио мог сосчитать все эти утра, что кружили вокруг него водевилем искривленных зеркал и хаотично оборванных линий, он бы запнулся уже на тысяча пятьдесят шестом дне. Сколько было их на самом деле, уже не имело никакого значения. Правила, вбитые в подкорку его господином, исполнялись быстрее, чем Гаррота заканчивал фразу. Мио даже научился угадывать, что от него требуют, лишь по интонации произнесенного имени. И вот сейчас, когда голос его Хозяина наконец раздался в предрассветной тишине, он был настолько рад, что завилял бы от радости хвостом, как пес, если бы тот у него был.

Утро начиналось для Мио с укола песчанки в мошонку. Песчанки, без которой парень уже не представлял своей жизни. Хотя, нет, не так — утро начиналось с минета, и только после этого удовлетворенный Гаррота приказывал своей сучке раздвинуть ноги, набирал из пузырька грязного цвета жидкость и, зажав кожаный мешочек, в который были упакованы яйца, приподнимал его и вводил иглу в оголившееся основание мошонки.

Мио постоянно описывался во время этой процедуры. Даже по истечение времени уколы не стали менее болезненными. Пленнику казалось, что игла втыкается ему через мошонку прямо в темечко, и через катетер самопроизвольно начинала вытекать моча.

— Мио, убери за собой, — альфа спокойно откладывал шприц в сторону и шел готовить рабу завтрак, изредка бросая взгляды на то, как Мио вылизывает до последней капли сделанную лужу.

Клеть вместо комнаты, искусственный фаллос вместо кровати, грузик, подвешенный к колечкам в языке, слюни, непрерывно текущие на подбородок, грудь и пол, вбитые кулаками правила, собственный вялый член в качестве игрушки в чужих руках и семя Гаррота, текущее из носа, задницы и рта — вот что было дано рабу в качестве поощрений и наказаний.

Гаррота любил свою сучку и даже регулярно выгуливал за пределами селения. Мио же полностью утонул в боли. Той самой, что сношала его, как животное, дергая вместе с Гаррота за длинные черные заплетенные в косы волосы, разрывая его внутренности на части от их безумных двойных проникновений.

Мио не улыбался. Его рот кривился, оголяя ровные зубы, но улыбкой это назвать было нельзя. Словарный запас ограничился несколькими словами: «да», «хозяин», «еще», «спасибо», «приятно», «нравится». Песчанка растворила все, выбелила, вытерла, не оставив даже контура от былого альфы.

***

Сегодня, как и за много дней до этого, на выжженные равнины опустились сумерки, и стоило последним лучам ядовитого солнца скрыться за горизонтом, как Гаррота уверенно запрыгнул на свой байк и перекинул цепь через руль, затягивая. Рядом с мотоциклом стоял Мио, которого альфа вывел на прогулку. Двигатель мягко заурчал, и мотоцикл пополз вперед, медленно прибавляя скорость. Пленник, слегка прихрамывая, бежал рядом.

Ворота поселения закрылись, и мужчины окунулись во тьму, что, казалось, захватила мир, перевернув его с ног на голову. Кромешная тьма с обгрызенной Луной создавали ощущение абсолютной пустоты, одноглазого чудовища, что успело проглотить край суши и неторопливо раззевало свою пасть для нового куска.

Они неторопливо отдалялись от Capo di capi, все глубже погружаясь в темное вязкое нечто, что именовалось ночью.

***

Гаррота трахал Мио на черных выступающих из ржавых дюн скалах, облизывая взглядом спину и копну распущенных черных волос. Приближение песчаной бури Гаррота к несчастью пропустил. Осознание надвигающейся беды пришло слишком поздно. Схватив Мио за шкирку, альфа в несколько прыжков оказался на своем байке. Надвигающийся песчаный смерч шел отвесной стеной рыжего песка. Горизонт, и без того темный, заволокло странной глубокой абсолютной чернотой, словно сама Смерть взирала сейчас на двух мужчин своими пустыми глазницами. Гаррота, перехватывая Мио поперек живота сильной рукой, раздраженно зарычал, понимая, что катастрофически не успевает. Раскрученные сумасшедшими потоками ветра песчинки уже впивались в кожу альфе.

Натянув Мио капюшон на голову, он выжал газ до отказа, и резко развернувшийся мотоцикл, взметнув с земли дрожащий от гула стихии песок, рванул в противоположную сторону. До поселения добраться они точно не успеют, поэтому альфа вел ревущий байк к подножию отвесной скалы.

Волна песка накрыла их раньше, чем предполагал Гаррота, сбив мотоцикл с траектории движения, и дернувшееся заднее колесо потянуло за собой и переднее. Альфа с усилием удерживал тяжелую машину, пока не понял, что больше не в силах контролировать дергающийся транспорт. Спихнув сильным толчком Мио, альфа оказался через несколько секунд придавлен тяжелым агрегатом. Минутное замешательство приблизило бурю, и Гаррота, слыша вой и грохот надвигающихся тонн песка, принялся выбираться из-под груды металла. Он видел в застилающем глаза буром пепле стоявшего на коленях Мио, которого шатало под резкими и сильными ударами ветра. Мелкие песчинки впивались в открытую кожу бедер раба, словно маленькие пули — оцарапывая, раня.

Гаррота поднялся с колен и побрел, увязая в песке, прикрываясь ладонью от ветра, к качающейся фигуре. Ему казалось, не успей он — и песчаная буря растворит его Мио, поглотив. Унесет от Гаррота потоками эфира хрупкий силуэт.

Они не успевали добраться до подножья скалы, чтобы укрыться за выступами, это уже стало очевидным. Хотя там было бы надежнее. Они опоздали.

Гаррота просто упал на Мио, привалив его своей массивной тушей к земле, сжал в руке лицо парня, приподнимая от песка, чтобы раб его не нелся, и накрыл уже наполовину занесенные песком тела своим плащом. В следующую секунду в его спину пришелся удар чудовищной силы — стена песка наконец рухнула, хороня под собой двух мужчин. Над головами ревел ветер, ломаные молнии электрических зарядов уродовали небо и били в землю, оплавляя песок и сжигая чахлые растения, а курган над мужчинами все рос.

***

Буря продлилась тридцать семь часов. Селение оказалось практически до пояса засыпано песком и пеплом. Стихия вновь потрепала и без того поношенный вид жилищ и машин.

За Гаррота выдвинулась группа альф на резвых прыгучих рейсерных мотоциклах, но стоило им заметить высокую суровую фигуру главы Capo di capi на багровой дюне, как каждый ощутил сжавшую горло удавку.

На руках у альфы неподвижно лежал его раб — Мио. Мертвый. Облегчение от того, что вождь не пострадал, сменилось на осознание ситуации.

Песчанка забрала жизнь жемчужины дракона пустыни, сговорившись со стихией. Для таких, как Мио — явившихся из городов — иньекции нужно делать каждые двадцать четыре часа, иначе — кома и смерть. Пустота сожрет все с премерзким чавканьем, не выплюнет даже кости. Гаррота знал цену своему решению. И сейчас, наверное, это была расплата.

Тело, завернутое в саван, красный, как волосы Гаррота, лежало на сложенном специально для него кострище. Рыжее пламя медленно ползло вверх, пугливо облизывая края ткани под неуместное в тишине потрескивание сухого дерева. Гаррота стоял и смотрел на погребальный костер своего пленника, и боль пустынной гадюкой жалила его сердце, впрыскивая свой разрушительный яд. Его Мио, его. Черная жемчужина, охваченная рыжим пламенем, таяла на глазах, развеивалась серым пеплом, следуя за ветром, осыпалась на бурый богопротивный песок.

Гаррота коснулся своей бороды, нащупал колечки, что были раньше на Мио, его украшением, их связующей нитью. Нитью, которой не суждено было окрепнуть, сплестись тугим канатом.

Альфа сжал раздраженно кулаки.

Его Мио все-таки сбежал от него. Сбежал туда, куда просил — «к ним», к тем, кому Гаррота добровольно никогда не отдал бы Малика Ламбера, нареченного им Мио.


End file.
